


The Price Of Love

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Two fairies, one intertwined destiny. Both were lost after evil forces destroyed their homes. They never met and they never knew that the fate of the Universe lied with them.Until Flora was forced to make a deal with the devil, and she found herself at Alfea with a mission to watch over Bloom while keeping her identity a secret. Will the Winx figure it out before it's too late?Mainly FloraXHelia and Brella. All  couples included. Based on Hercules. Will follow seasons 1 till 3.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone. I am back with yet another story, though this one is quite different from the others. As the summary says, this will be based on Hercules and there will also be some of my knowledge in Greek Mythology.

I know that the summary makes it seem like it's only a Flora story, but the other characters will be very involved as well. Bloom, Helia, and Aisha will be crucial to the story and I've already thought of great plots involving all of the other Winx. I'll let you know beforehand that there will be many changes made to the show, though I will follow seasons 1 till 3.

Let it also be clear that I'm no expert at Greek Mythology, so most of the characters I will be introducing might not have the right stories. I've done my research, but I haven't gone too deep in the details.

One last thing before the story begins: I will divide it in 4 parts, each contaning a different part of Flora's story. I will let you know when each part begins and ends.

I guess that's it. Happy Reading! As usual, please leave me with your theories and comments! I love hearing from you guys!

March 1st of 1987...

In the beautiful kingdom of Limphea, Queen Alyssa and her beloved husband, King Rollos were graced with the birth of their first born child. The beautiful baby girl had her father's emerald eyes, her mother's tanned skin and brown hair like both. It had been months since they had learned that they were going to be parents and the couple of 22 years old was excited to begin their lives with their precious daughter.

They were currently in their chambers with their closest friends, Lily and James, who were respectively the captain of the army and the curator of the Greenhouse of the palace. Lily had fair skin, long orange hair and midnight blue eyes while James had skin of the same color, short bluish black hair and brown eyes. (See where I came up with them?)

The two couples had met years ago, when Alyssa had just gotten engaged to Rollos after they had fallen in love. Due to her not being royalty, his parents had a hard time accepting her, but after Rollos made it clear that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, they were forced to accept the two's relationship. There was also the fact that she was a noble and her family was responsible for most of the fruits in the kingdom. So Alyssa had been welcomed in the palace as the future queen of Limphea.

Lily was Alyssa's best friend and they worked together at a small flower shop owned by Alyssa's mother. After she began seeing Rollos, she convinced Lily to apply for a job on the palace. There she met James and fell for him as well. Two years later, the two couples decided to have their wedding together as a way to symbolize the strength of their friendship.

"Alyssa, she's so beautiful." Lily cooed while looking at the newborn baby girl in her friend's arms.

"Thank you, dear Lily." Alyssa replied with a tired smile.

"I have no doubts that she'll find herself a good marriage in the future." James added.

"Let's not think ahead of ourselves here, James." Rollos warned his friend when he noticed his wife's expression upon the topic of marriage. "We've long since decided that our children won't be forced to marry into royalty, but will have the chance to choose who they desire to wed." He told his friends proudly.

"What a brilliant idea, I fully support it." Lily told him while sharing a knowing look with her best friend. The idea had clearly been Alyssa's, she was always up for changing some of the old laws of Limphea that only came as a disadvantage for its people, including the royal family. The new queen had always believed in a free world where people could make their own choices and she had been working hard to implant her ideas to form a new and better Limphea.

"It was Alyssas, you know that she's a genious when it comes to policies." Rollos replied while casting his wife a proud smile.

"So, have you decided what she'll be named yet?" James asked, changing the subject and both parents shared a look before Alyssa nodded.

"Yes, we have thought about many names that would fit and we've found the perfect one." She told their friends happily and they awaited in silence.

"We would love for you to meet princess Flora." Rollos said next and the baby girl looked up just then, her green eyes curious.

"I love it! It fits her so well and it's a great way to honor nature." Lily told them while smiling, as did James.

"Indeed. I'm sure she'll be a powerful nature fairy, just like her mother." He complimented Flora and Rollos was about to thank him for his kind words when there was a loud cry. The four adults turned to the couch where a young boy of six months old had been playing with his toys while his parents met the new princess.

"Helia!" Lily yelled once she noticed that the crying baby had fallen to the ground, most likely having tripped on one of his toys. She ran towards him before picking him up. "It's okay, sweetie. Shhh." She attempted to calm him down, but the baby wouldn't stop crying. She took him to where the others were and James quickly noticed the bruise on Helia's right leg.

"He has a small bruise, Lily." Helia's mother quickly searched for said injury and, upon finding it, she used her powers to heal it.

"There you go." She told the young boy, who stopped crying once the injury was gone and looked at the baby girl in Alyssa's arms curiously. He let out a few baby noises and Lily, understanding what he wanted, brought him closer to the bed. After receiving a signal from Alyssa, she placed the young boy by the queen's side and Alyssa used one arm to hold him up while the other held Flora.

"I think he likes her." Alyssa told them after Helia started playing with the baby, moving his hands while her small ones tried to catch him.

"Sure seems like it." James commented before the 4 adults laughed when the baby girl was finally able to grab Helia's finger and she let out a small scream.

"They're going to be the best of friends, you'll see." Lily told them with a knowing smile.

"Maybe they'll even fall in love someday. Could you imagine how great that would be?" Alyssa added with a dreamily smile and their husbands shared looks.

"Weren't you the one talking against arranged marriages just a few minutes ago, dear?" Rollos asked his wife and she glared at him, though her smile remained.

"And I am, but this isn't an arranged marriage by any means. I'm just saying that it would be great if these two got together in the future." She replied firmly and Lily was quick to speak before any of the man could argue.

"We're just two mothers hoping that our children will get along." She explained and James sighed in defeat, knowing better than to upset his wife.

"Because it would be terrible if they didn't." Alyssa added, a painful look on her face as she imagined what life would be if Flora and Helia didn't like each other. Their friendship that had always been so strong might be ruined.

"So, shall we start getting ready for the party, love? Guests will be arriving in about two hours." Rollos asked her, reminding them of the great party that they had organized in honor of Flora's birth. All the royals around the magic dimension had been invited, as well as all the people of Limphea.

"Of course. Who will look after the children while we do so?" Alyssa asked and the answer came in the form of the door to their chambers opening. In came Saladin, a professor at Red Fountain school for specialists and also the father of James. Following him was his lovely wife, Andromeda, who worked as a teacher at Alfea. Helia's grandfather had long bluish black hair and brown eyes while Andromeda had violet hair and eyes.

"James, my son!" Saladin greeted them warmly and the newly arrived couple had their turns hugging Lily, James and young Helia.

"How are you doing, sir?" Lily politely asked after the hugs and Saladin smiled.

"We've been doing great, though we've missed our grandson. He sure is getting big." He told them while patting the young boy, who laughed in delight.

"I'm sure he will be as handsome as his father one day." Andromeda told her son with a smirk.

"I couldn't agree more." Alyssa added and Saladin and Andromeda turned to the queen of Limphea, who now stood with her newborn child in her arms.

"Good afternoon, my queen." They greeted her politely and she smiled at them.

"Oh, is that your baby girl?" Andromeda asked curiously, mentioning to the small bundle in her arms.

"Yes, this is our dear Flora." Rollos told them with a proud smile and they approached the royal couple so that they could take a better look at the young princess.

"She's absolutely beautiful, those green eyes seem to be as vast as the forests." James' mother commented while Saladin nodded in agreement to her words.

"Indeed. Congratulations!" He told them and they thanked him.

"Would you two mind taking care of the kids while we get ready for the big party, father?" James asked him and Saladin looked surprised before he nodded.

"But of course! You can trust us with these two angels." Andromeda added gently, already extending her arms towards Flora and Alyssa cast her a grateful smile before giving her the baby.

"Thank you so much. Now come on, Lily." She called and Lily followed her to the closet nearby where they started getting ready.

"We should get going too, I still have to try on my newest tuxedo." Rollos commented and James handled baby Helia to his father before the two men left to the king's own closet.

As they got ready for the party, none of them had any idea of the guest that would be there or the discovery that would change everything in years to come. The king and queen of Limphea were unaware of what fate had in store for them and their child. Maybe if they had known, they might have been able to prevent all of the horrible things that would happen in the future. Too bad the only person who could help them wouldn't be able to do so.

A few hours later...

The party was at full swing, Alyssa and Rollos talked to the kings and queens after presenting princess Flora to everyone. The newborn baby girl called the attention of many royals, amazed by her beauty and light spirit. King Teredor and Queen Niobe of Andros were the first to arrive, having been friends with the king and queen of Limphea for years. They congratulated the couple on their child and told them of their wishes for their own baby girl to be as beautiful as little Flora. By then Niobe was 7 months pregnant and would soon the giving birth to the heir to the throne of Andros.

After them came Queen Marion and King Oritel of Domino, followed by King Erendor and Queen Samara of Eraklyon and their 1 year old son, Prince Sky. The two royal couples had always been great friends and so there was discussion of an arranged marriage between their children, if the king and queen of Domino ever had a baby girl. Since it had only been 2 years since their marriage, Oritel and Marion weren't yet expecting children, though they desired it more than anything.

There was also a young boy named Brandon who had been abandoned after he was born and so the gentle couple of Eralyon had taken him under their wing and were raising him. He was about 5 months so far and he was living as a lord in the palace, since laws in Eraklyon prevented children that weren't of royal birth to become princes and princesses.

"I hope someday I'll have a baby girl as amazing as yours, Queen Alyssa." Marion praised her friend while holding the baby girl.

"I'm sure you and your husband will be graced with children soon, dear Marion. Don't lose hope." The queen of Limphea encouraged her and Marion smiled, though it wasn't a full one. She worried, as queen of Domino, that she might not be able to provide a heir to the throne. It was illogical, considering that she was still young and she had only been married to Oritel for a short period of time, but it was a common worry amongst the queens in the Magic Dimension.

"I hope so. The gods know that I desire them above anything." She replied just as Rollos and Oritel came back with drinks in hand for their wives.

"Here you go, love." Oritel gave Marion her cup containing a delicious juice made of tulips, her favorite drink.

"Thanks, sweetheart." She told him with a smile and Aisha watched them with amazement.

"Let me hold her while you drink your juice, flower." Rollos told his distracted wife and it took a few seconds for her to reply.

"I can have a drink later, I'm fine now." Was her reply as she held on tighter to the small child in her arms. Rollos laughed, knowing that she was being an overprotective mother, as James had explained to him.

"She'll be fine with me, I promise. You need to stay strong so that you can take care of our little princess." He gently reassured her and she sighed before giving him Flora. He held her gently and carefully while Alyssa enjoyed a few sips of her lemonade.

"Oh, I see Niobe there talking to King Erendor, shall we greet them, love?" Marion told her husband and they looked in the direction of the pregnant queen of Andros.

"We shall, there are matters I'd like to discuss with king Teredor." Oritel replied and they left the royal couple of Limphea after another round of congratulations.

"Good night, your majesties." Another voice was heard and Alyssa and Rollos smiled after spotting Astrid. The old woman was known in Limphea as the healer and there were many rumors that she had been herself a princess one day, but she gave up her throne so that she could help cure illnesses and wounds caused by war. She now worked for the king and queen and she had become great friends with them over the years.

"I'm glad you were able to make it, Astrid." Rollos told her gently.

"Yes, we so wished that you could come to bless our child." Alyssa added with a smile towards Flora and Astrid looked at the baby girl curiously.

"But of course I would come. Wouldn't miss the chance to meet the new princess for anything in the world. " Astrid replied with a reassuring smile."May I take her?" She then asked and Rollos nodded.

"Of course." He replied before handing her the small child, who cried.

"What's her name?" Astrid asked curiously and they smiled before answering.

"It's Flora." A bright smile came to Astrid's face after hearing it.

"Beautiful. If you don't mind, I would like to take a walk with her, go to the Greenhouse where I can use my powers to put a protective spell around her so that she will be safe from any harm." The royal couple looked stunned by her request, but they soon recomposed themselves.

"Of course. As long as you bring her back soon so that we can introduce her to King Radius and Queen Luna of Solaria, who are running late. They'll be bringing their daughter, Stella, who's a few months older than Flora." Was Rollos response and she simply nodded before walking away with the young girl in her arms. The king and queen of Limphea weren't worried at all about handing their child to her, they trusted her deeply. So they looked for Lily and James so that they could enjoy the little time they would have with their friends while Flora and Helia were being taken care of.

With Astrid and Flora...

"You truly are an amazing child, my dear, so calm and peaceful." Astrid talked to the baby girl, who only stared at her curiously. They arrived at the Greenhouse only a few minutes later and she used her magic to create a small crib where she placed Flora while she searched for her favorite flowers, white roses. It was said and confirmed that such flowers could increase the powers of a nature fairy even 10 times, so Astrid liked to use those when she was performing a big spell such as this one.

"Okay, now where are they again?" She muttered to herself while searching for the flowers. Soon she spotted them near the great fountain and she approached it. Just as her hand touched one of the roses, it happened. Her breathing grew deeper and her heart started beating faster while she tried to keep herself steady by holding onto the tree by the fountain's side. The little girl on her crib was unaware of what was happening to her or what Astrid discovered then.

Soon everything returned to normal and the healer of Limphea was able to breath normally. She wasn't too surprised by what happened to her, having gotten used to it after nearly a hundred years. It was a secret, one that she had kept from everyone, including her parents. It was no use telling them when she was sure that they wouldn't believe her. No one would. The truth was that she wasn't only a great healer, no, she had been given an incredible gift that sometimes felt like a curse.

The gift to see what no one else could, to be able to prevent horrible things from happening. Of course, it didn't always work that way, sometimes nothing could be done to stop the destructive forces that were always at work in the Magic Dimension. Astrid was an oracle, someone who could see the future. Her visions came from time to time, uncontrollable and unpredictable. They would relate to everything and everyone, usually someone that was with her at the time would be the object of the visions. This time was no different.

She returned to the crib with her forehead covered in sweat and feeling more exhausted than ever, a few side effects of visions. She looked at the baby girl who was now half asleep. "Poor child." She whispered while shaking her head, trying to erase the horrors she had just seen. "You have no idea what your fate will be, what you'll have to do." She picked the baby girl, who cried in protest before falling asleep again.

"I have to tell him, he needs to know about this." Astrid walked back to the palace while thinking about the man she never thought that she would see again, the man who had broken her heart and almost destroyed her so long ago. But this was an emergency and she knew that she needed to be strong instead of focusing on old wounds that had now been reopened.

After reaching the king and queen, who were discussing Helia's upcoming first birthday with James and Lily, Astrid quickly handed the baby girl back to her mother and prepared to leave. "So, have you managed to put the protective spell around her?" Alyssa asked her and Astrid distractedly responded with a yes. She then made up an excuse to leave the party and they easily let her go. Her troubled mind led her to the place she knew the one she needed to talk to would be. With a sigh, she knocked on the golden doors.

"Astrid?" A man asked confusingly after he opened the doors. He seemed to be in his late twenties and he was quite handsome, but she had no time to be dwelling on that. He looked extremely surprised to see her there."What could you possible be doing here?"

"I came here to speak to your father." She responded, feeling uneasy by his presence.

"And what reasons do you have to bother him today?" The man asked with raised eyebrows and she sighed once again.

"I have news, important news of the future." She replied and his expression changed once she mentioned the future.

"So this is about your visions?" He asked her with anger behind his calm tone and she nodded.

"I've just had a vision that will change everything." She told him gravely and it was his turn to sigh.

"I'll call for him, then. You can wait here." With those words he was gone and she was left alone.

A few minutes later...

"So, what's this about?" A man in his late forties, father of Astrid's past sweetheart asked once they both sat in comfortable chairs in a golden room.

"As I said, I've had a vision today." He laughed humorlessly before staring at her firmly. She felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"A vision wouldn't be enough for you to come see me, unless you're interested in making me waste precious time." He replied sharply and she took in deep breaths.

"So if I told you that I have found the fairy you were looking for, I'd be wasting your time?" She smirked once he looked shocked.

"You've found a fairy of fire, heir to the kingdom of Domino?" He asked her suspiciously and his son, who stood behind him, looked at her just as suspiciously.

"I thought that the current king and queen of Domino didn't have any children yet?" He asked her next.

"And they don't." She was quick to explain once they cast her indignant looks, thinking once again that she had no useful information. "But Limphea has just gained a new princess, a beautiful baby girl named Flora."

"Limphea?" The older man asked with wide eyes and Astrid nodded.

"My visions this time were about her future and I can guarantee you that she'll be an important fairy." She told them and the man shared worried looks.

"So you're telling me that you have found the chosen one?" The older man asked and she smiled brightly.

"Exactly." Was her proud reply and the younger male still looked at her suspiciously.

"Maybe we shouldn't be so fast to believe it, father. She could be wrong and you know that if we're wrong, that poor girl will suffer a most horrible fate." His warned them and Astrid glared at him.

"If you don't believe me, see for yourself. She has the mark and I could feel her power today. She's the one." She told them seriously and they shared another worried glance.

"Okay, then. We'll check out this princess very soon. In the meantime, you keep an eye on her and make sure to cast a protective spell around her so that he won't find her. We'll all be doomed if he does." The older man commanded and Astrid nodded before excusing herself and going back into the palace. She saw the king and queen happily playing with their baby girl and a sad smile came to her face.

"They have no idea. Poor souls." She muttered before re entering the castle, an excuse for her return ready in mind. This time she would be sure to cas the protective spell around the young princess because she knew the horrible consequences of not doing so. She only hoped that it would be enough to protect Flora from the great villain who would surely come after her.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the changes I've made to Flora and Helia's story? What about the new charactes I introduced, such as Lily, James and Andromeda?

What about Brandon? Did you like his backstory? Next chapter we'll have a few Brella moments.

What will Flora's fate be? Who are the two mysterious man? And what did Astrid see?

Next chapter will be mostly fluff and we'll have some childhood flashbacks containing Flora X Helia's relationship as well as the other girls (Stella and Aisha, since they're princesses too).


	2. Bonds for all eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only a few months after Flora's birth the most intense battle ever begins: the fight against the Ancestral witches. Will the planets be able to survive the wrath of these heartless witches that seek the mysterious and mysthical power of the dragon flame?

Hello, people. Here I am with chapter two of this story. I know there wasn't really an interest, but I promise you that this will be veeeeery interesting and soon we'll have scenes with all the other Winx. 

Happy reading, everyone! And remember, though this story will have Flora as the main character, there will be plots for all the Winx and I will include all of the canon ships, with the exception of Daphne and Thoren, since this story will end in S3.

"They have no idea. Poor souls." She muttered before re entering the castle, an excuse for her return ready in mind. This time she would be sure to cas the protective spell around the young princess because she knew the horrible consequences of not doing so. She only hoped that it would be enough to protect Flora from the great villain who would surely come after her.

1 year later...

Things had changed for everyone ever since princess Flora's birth. The kingdom of Limphea was filled with joy at the prospect of having a heir to the throne and the king and queen were able to relax, their fears long gone. That didn't mean that their lives had been easy, though.

Handing a child was more difficult than Alyssa and Rollos had expected and the new parents were having trouble with it. Thankfully, Lily and James were there to help them and teach them how to care for their baby girl. Being parents themselves, the two knew exactly how exhaustive it can be, so they did their best to make thing as easy as possible for the king and queen.

Many times while Alyssa and Rollos were busy with political meetings, they would stay with Flora. It was in those babysitting days that Lily and James gladly watched as Flora and Helia became good friends. Of course, being so young, it was impossible to tell if they would truly be friends, but the two children got along well. They were both calm and peaceful, hardly ever crying or giving too much work.

Although the two babies were peaceful, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the world. Evil arose just a few months after Flora's birth, threatening the safety of all of the Magic Dimension. The ancestral witches, as they called themselves, invaded and attempted to destroy many planets in a vast search for a mystic power called the dragon flame. It was known as only a myth, a gift that came from the ancestral gods that had once ruled over the Magic Dimension.

No one believed it to be real as no one had faith in the gods anymore. It was all myths. The witches didn't seem to believe so, firmly insisting that the dragon flame was as real as fairies were. They fled Cloud Tower, school for witches, and became a destructive force that almost tore apart Limphea and Eraklyon.

By the time they came, queen Alyssa and king Rollos had been ready for them. They took Flora and Helia and, followed by the young boy's parents, and fled their beloved planet. It was against their beliefs to leave Limphea, but they knew that as royals they had a duty to perform to their planet and that included staying alive so that they could help rebuild.

So they had stayed at Andros, where the gentle queen and king had welcomed them to stay for as long as they pleased. By then, Flora was nearly 9 months old and she spent most of her time playing with baby Aisha, princess of Andros , who was 6 months old. Helia played with them as well and the three of them formed a bond there that would last for a long time, until everything would fall apart.

It was a friendship that their parents praised and loved and the royals of Limphea and Andros made a promise to never separate their daughters, hoping that they would remain friends for years to come. They also promised that, once the worse had passed and Flora could return to Limphea, they would arrange monthly meetings so that the two princesses could meet and strengthen their bond.

Unknown to them, since the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension had been apart ever since the witches began their quest, a friendship much like theirs was being formed between Solaria and Eraklyon. Princess Stella had taken a liking to Brandon and Prince Sky and the three children had become friends as well. During the attacks on Eraklyon, the royal family had fled to Solaria where they watched as their children formed a strong bond. The two royal families also made a promise to keep their alliance strong with monthly visits.

They say that in desperate times you find out who your friends truly are and that's exactly what happened during the attacks of the ancestral witches. All through the Magic alliances were made against them, but no one was able to defeat them. It was unclear why they stopped in the end, vanishing all of sudden. Only a few people knew the reason for the witches' disappearance, important citizens of many planets that created a secret society to fight against the witches. The Company of Light.

Helia's grandparents were involved in it along with Hagen and Faragonda, teachers at magic schools for wizards and fairies. They were the most powerful sorcerers of the time, Saladin and Hagen being themselves wizards while the two women were fairies. It was thanks to them that the ancestral witches were stopped and the Magic Dimension finally returned to peace. They were heroes, defenders of all that is good and they won the battle against evil. But it was only the first of many to come, soon war would reach the Magic Dimension and this time not even the famous Company of Light would be able to stop it.

The king and queen of Domino, being close friends to both Saladin and Faragonda, left their newborn baby girl at home so that they could join in the fight. They didn't plan to stay away for long, but as it turned out, things never go as planned. The date that marked March 1st of 1988, queen Marion and king Oritel disappeared. Vanished leaving no traced behind. No one knew where they were or if they were even alive and no one would know for many years to come.

A little girl of nearly three months was left behind in the falling kingdom of Domino. With the queen and king gone, chaos was installed and no one was able to fight against the ancestral witches. Domino was the last planet they searched because it was there that they finally found the mystic dragon flame.

Inside the palace...

It was getting dark, the moon started coming out and the people of Domino that still lived sighed in relief as they thought that the night might drive away the terrible ancestral witches. A calmness was installed amongst the survivors as they waited for another attack that never came. The witches weren't going to try to destroy them anymore because they had finally found what they were looking for.

A young girl of 16 years old walked along the palace with a small bundle safely wrapped in her arms. Her name was Daphne and she was a close friend of the royal family, since her parents had been best friends with King Oritel and Queen Marion before they had passed away 3 years before. She had been invited to live in the palace afterwards and so she had become even closer to them. It could even be said that Daphne was the child they had thought that they would never have, but things had changed ever since Bloom was born. With the arrival of a new princess, the king and queen had been overjoyed and they had done everything they could to pay enough attention to Daphne, so that she wouldn't feel left out.

3 months passed and things were going great until the witches attacked Domino. It happened just a few weeks after Marion and Oritel had gone to Eraklyon to help their friends, King Erendor and Queen Samara, who were still residing in Solaria. They had no idea that it would be their last trip, the last time they would see their baby girl before they disappeared.

"Oh, no." Daphne muttered as she heard a door forcefully closing not far from where she and Bloom were. The baby cried, startled by the sudden sound and Daphne looked scaredly at the now dark corridor. "No, Bloom. Shhh. Stay quiet, please." She told the baby before she started running. It proved to be very difficult, considering that she held a baby in her arms, but she managed to cover a great distance and arrive at the secret library, the only place that hadn't been destroyed by the witches since it was protected by extremely powerful magic.

"We made it." She sighed in relief, but she had spoken to soon. Evil laughter was heard as the witches appeared right by the door, where the protective barrier didn't stop them.

"Yes, you've made it right to our trap." Tharma said with a smirk and Daphne took a step back, her arms protectively wrapped around the little princess.

"We knew that you'd be coming here, fairies are so predictable." A bored Lysslis added after her older sister.

"Now, unless you desire to die a very painful death, you'll hand her to us." Belladona threatened and Daphne shook her head vigorously while she tried to think of a good plan on how to defeat them.

"NO!" She screamed while desperately seeking a way out. Unfortunately, the witches were blocking the entrance to the only safe place for her and Bloom. She eyed the half asleep little girl worriedly.

"They always fight..." Lysslis said after sighing and Tharma completed the sentence.

"Until their deaths." The witch of storms sent a powerful hurricane Daphne's way, hoping to separate her from the child. The blonde girl was prepared for their attacks and she used her magic to block it. It weakened her greatly, though, so she knew that she would have to find another way to protect Bloom.

"Perhaps we should take them somewhere else, where it would be easier to defeat her." Tharma suggested and an idea started forming in Daphne's minds. It wasn't a great one and she was sure that, if it went wrong, Bloom would be lost and alone. But she also knew that protecting the dragon flame was a priority and that such mystic powers could do a lot of harm if they fell into the wrong hands. So she did what she had to to do.

"I'm sorry, Bloom. I hope that your parents find you someday." She talked to the baby and the witches watched her curiously. "Good luck, sweetheart." She kissed Bloom's forehead before she used her powers to create a portal to somewhere safe, somewhere the witches would never find Bloom. She placed the baby inside it and within seconds she was gone, leaving behind a terrified fairy and three rageful witches.

"NO!" Beladona screamed loudly while they stared daggers at Daphne.

"Where is she?!" Tharma forcefully asked before taking a few steps towards Daphne. The blonde girl was glad that her plan had worked and ready for the next part.

"You'll never find her." She vowed before disappearing. She could only hope that she had done the right thing by sending Bloom away and that everything would be okay with the sweet princess. Of course, she had no idea just how important Bloom was or what awaited her in the future.

8 years later...

It was a beautiful spring afternoon, the sun shone upon the citizens of Limphea, who gathered in the palace gardens for the celebration of the birth of a new baby princess. It was a day of joy, a day of light that broke through the darkness caused by the destructive rampage of the ancestral witches. After the fall of Domino, the kingdoms of the Magic Dimension had lost contact, closing in on themselves. There was no tension or signs of war, thankfully, but the situation wasn't looking good.

Andros and Limphea, just as Solaria and Eraklyon, had maintained their strong friendship and so queen Niobe and king Teredor had arrived with their only daughter, princess Aisha, hours before most guests of the party. They had stayed with the royals of Limphea in their chambers while Lily and James looked after Flora, Helia and Aisha. The three children had grown much since the events of the attacks years before and so had their friendship. While Flora's little sister was coming into the world, she was much too happy playing with her two best friends.

"Come on, Helia, catch!" Aisha yelled at the young boy as she kicked the ball towards him. They were playing football, an activity that the Andros princess really enjoyed, though Flora didn't. Aisha and Flora had bonded over their mutual interest for nature and waters, since there was nothing they adored more than a swim in the famous waterfalls of Limphea or in the seas of Andros. However, Aisha's love of sports wasn't shared by the nature princess, so when she desired to play football, Helia would be the one to accompany her.

Flora didn't mind in the least being left out, she desired to spend time by herself reading a book or staying in the Greenhouse. This time she was sitting under a tree on top of a hill that overlooked the gardens with Lily and James watching her closely while she read a book about the ancient gods. It was interesting and mysterious and she loved learning about everything that was ancient.

"It's not fair! You're kicking too hard!" Helia complained as the ball accidentally hit his face and Aisha looked at him in horror.

"Oh, Helia, I'm so sorry." She apologized, but the damage was done. The young boy had a bleeding nose and a bump on his forehead and his worried parents rushed to his side with Flora not far behind.

"Helia, my god!" Lily gasped while she examined his injury and the young boy clearly tried his hardest not to cry.

"You need to be more careful, Aisha. He's not an expert at football like yourself." James warned the young princess and she smiled while Helia looked at his father in disbelief.

"Daddy!" He complained and Flora, having just arrived at the scene, gave him a pitiful look.

"Don't worry, Helia. I think you're very good at... whatever this game is called." She told him gently and his face lightened up.

"Really?" He asked her with his famous puppy dog eyes and his parents shared amused looks at the two interactions.

"Of course. Maybe you can teach me someday." She replied and his smile got even bigger.

"Yes! I would love to. I'll teach you how to be an expert at football, you'll see." He jumped excitedly before he stopped when he felt his head throbbing. "Ouch." He rubbed the small bump.

"I really am sorry." Aisha apologized again and Lily smiled gently at her.

"I know, sweetie. It's okay. Here, let me heal you." She reassured Aisha before turning back to Helia. She started approaching him when Flora spoke up.

"Can I do it?" The young nature fairy asked and Lily and James shared unsure looks.

"You can try, sweetheart, but it's hard and children usually don't do this kind of spell." Lily warned her and Flora confidently approached Helia.

"I'll do my best." She responded with a smile before she concentrated and soon her small hand started glowing bright green. She placed it on his forehead and closed her eyes. It was a wonderful sight, such a young child performing what they all knew to be a major spell that was mostly reserved for fairies with healing powers. What was most wonderful about it was that soon the bump in Helia's forehead disappeared and his nose stopped bleeding as well.

It was miraculous, wonderful and mysterious how young Flora held so much power within her. Her parents had been surprised when she had performed a similar spell at the young age of five. They had asked Astrid about it and the healer had explained to them that Flora was clearly blessed by the gods and goddesses. The king and queen of Limphea weren't believers of gods, they considered them to be only myths, but since they trusted Astrid wholeheartedly, they had accepted her explanation.

"There you go. All better." Flora opened her eyes again to look at Helia's face with a pleased smile and the young boy touched his forehead before his eyes widened.

"It's gone. Do you see, mommy? The bump is gone!" He excitedly told his mother and the two adults couldn't help but laugh.

"I see it, sweetheart. It's magical, isn't it." Lily cooed and she kissed her son on the forehead, to witch he frowned.

"I love when Flo uses magic, it's so beautiful!" Aisha gushed and Flora smiled shyly.

"Indeed. You always surprise me, dear, when you manage to perform such powerful spells. It truly is a miracle." James told her and Lily spoke next.

"It's not just a miracle, she's blessed by the gods, my love." She explained to him for the millionth time and Helia got excited.

"That's right, mommy. Will you show us the mark, Flora?" He turned to his best friend and Flora smiled before she lowered her dress from her right shoulder so that they could see the beautiful rose that was placed there. The mark had been with her since her birth and Astrid had told her parents that it belonged to the great goddess of nature, Gaia. That's why they were told that Flora was blessed by the gods, in ancient times such a mark meant that the bearer of it had the protection of all the old gods.

"I love this mark, it suits you so well." Aisha told her and Flora was about to thank her when a maid came running their way.

"She's here, she's here." She told them breathlessly and James and Lily rushed after the children as they made their way back to the palace and towards the queen's chambers.

"Hey, sweetheart." An exhausted Alyssa greeted Flora as teh young girl jumped on the bed by her side.

"She's so cute, mommy." Flora gushed and her newborn baby sister looked at her with their shared green eyes.

"She's perfect, Alyssa. Congratulations!" Lily told her friend proudly and Alyssa returned a grateful smile.

"Thank you for always being so kind and gentle, dear Lily." She answered."Do you want to hold her?" Lily nodded her head eagerly and she approached the bed. King Teredor and Queen Niobe stepped away so that she could reach the queen of Limphea.

"Here, baby girl." Lily cooed before she looked back at her best friend."What's her name again?" She asked and Alyssa smiled proudly.

"It's Miele." She responded and before Lily could say anything, there was a loud yell.

"Can I see her, mommy?" It was Helia, who was jumping with excitement while Aisha glared at him, her hands holding her small feet.

"Hey, that hurt!" She complained and he cast her an apologizing look.

"Sorry for stepping on your feet, Aisha. But can I see her now?" Helia said before he turned back to his mother and Lily nodded before she kneeled on the ground so she was at head length with him. "She's strange." He said while staring weirdly at the baby.

"Babies are strange." Aisha said after she had approached them. The baby suddenly started crying and the two children looked sad.

"Sorry, Miele. We didn't mean to offend you." Helia apologized and his parents smiled at him.

"She's not offended, sweetheart. She's just hungry." Alyssa told him gently while she got out of bed with Rollo's help.

"We should get you three ready for the party while Queen Alyssa feeds baby Miele, okay?" Lily told the children and her best friend before handing her the baby. After receiving a nod from the king and queen, Lily and James walked away with Flora, Helia and Aisha.

A few hours later...

"This isn't fun at all." Flora complained while she and Aisha sat down and watched royals dancing and talking.

"It's a grown up party, they're not supposed to be fun." The princess of Andros replied while crossing her arms. She had tried to persuade her parents to allow her to play in the gardens during the party, but they had refused.

"Right? Why can't they play a game or do something other than dancing?" The nature fairy wondered while pouting. It's not as if she despised dancing, but every party it was the same thing and she got bored. They were children, after all, they desired adventure and fun.

"Hey, girls. Why so sad?" Helia asked once he approached the two after finishing a long conversation with Brandon of Eraklyon. The royals of said planet had arrived about an hour before and since Flora and Aisha didn't want to spend time with the two boys, Helia had taken pity of them and had decided to spend a while talking to Brandon. The two had actually bonded, being close friends to the royal families of their respective planets. He thought Brandon was fun and wanted to introduce him to Flora and Aisha, which is why had had come to meet them.

"This party isn't fun." Flora told him and he smiled upon seeing her pout before an idea came to mind.

"I think I know what will cheer you up." She looked at him curiously when he went to the table behind them and picked one of the beautiful roses that decorated it. The two girls raised their eyebrows before their faces turned to surprise when his hands started glowing white and soon the rose transformed into a white bird. It flew towards Flora and the young princess laughed before she held it in her hand.

"It's so beautiful. Thanks, Helia." She thanked him sweetly and he smiled sheepishly.

"No problem. I like it when you smile." He replied and she let go of the bird before she approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sometimes I forget that you have magic too." Aisha told them after watching the two's interaction with a smile.

"Grandpa says I shouldn't use it all the time, but it's so cool!" Was his excited response and Flora laughed.

"I agree! Hey, how about we redecorate this table with a bit of magic?" Flora suggested, green eyes shining and Helia nodded excitedly.

"Yees! Great idea, Flo! Aisha, will you help us?" He asked the fairy of waves and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure." With that, they went to the table and started thinking of ideas to improve the decorations.

On the other side of the room...

"Look at them, Rollos. So young and innocent." Alyssa told her husband after they had finished their conversation with the king and queen of Eraklyon.

"I wish she could stay like that forever." Rollos confessed and she smiled at him.

"I know, love. Me too." He wrapped an arm around her and they spend a few minutes watching the three children talk while keeping an eye on Lily and James, who were taking care of princess Miele.

"Oh, no." She looked at him worriedly before she followed his line of vision.

"Trouble." She sighed while looking at the newly arrived guests.

Lord Remus entered the palace followed by his wife, Violet and their 5 years old daughter, Krystal. They were important nobles of the kingdom of Limphea and there were many rumors that they desired the crown for themselves. Usually the king and queen wouldn't listen to rumors but in this case, it was different. Everyone knew that Remus' grandfather had been himself a king of Limphea and he had been dethrone due to being over authoritative and selfish, but that wasn't how Remus saw it.

Because of this story, there had always been tension between him and Rollos and when Alyssa married him, Remus showed even more hatred for the royal family of Limphea. He spoke many times about how their marriage was wrong because she wasn't of royal birth and he had refused to attend the wedding and her coronation. Years later, his opinion remained the same and he wasn't even invited to royal parties anymore.

"I can't believe he's come here without an invitation." Rollos shook his head while staring coldly at his adversary.

"Honey, perhaps you should try to send him away gently. We don't want to give the people a wrong impression." Alyssa suggested and he smiled at her.

"What would I do without you?" He asked and he wrapped his arms around her waist while bringing her closer for a sweet kiss.

In a kingdom far away...

Two man watched the party guests through a magical mirror, the image was focused on princess Flora spoke to the newly arrived princess Stella of Solaria. The first one had golden hair and blue eyes, seeming to be in his late twenties. His name was a secret not many knew, one that couldn't be spoken unless by someone worthy. The other one was older, seeming to be in his late forties and he had silver white hair that fell on his shoulders and the same blue eyes as his son.

"Well, if I had any doubts about Astrid's visions before, I sure don't anymore." The older man spoke and the younger one looked at him curiously.

"What makes you so sure that she's the one, father?" He asked and the older man smiled.

"Did you not see how she healed the boy before? That's powerful magic that most nature fairies do not possess. Specially not at that age." Was his answer and the younger man looked back to see the young princess saying hello to the royals of Eraklyon.

"She's special, that's for sure. I just find it hard to believe that she's actually the person we've been seeking for so long." He told his father unsurely and the older man laughed.

"I know, son. I thought that this day would never come, that we would never be sure on whether or not she's truly the chosen one. But she is, I am 100% certain. If you're still unsure, there's one more fact that you should consider, one that ended my doubts." The young man looked curiously at the older one.

"What fact is that, father? Is it her mark? Because we've seen it before and you weren't sure." The older man mentioned to the mirror with his head and the image suddenly changed to that of young Helia, who excitedly talked to Brandon.

"See the boy?" The older man asked and his son nodded."He's an important piece of the puzzle. As I'm sure you recall, even a fairy as powerful as princess Flora clearly is, she won't be able to fulfil her destiny alone. No, he'll be there too." The younger man looked puzzled.

"What is special about him?" He questioned and the older man stood up and walked closer to the large mirror.

"He's a wizard and I believe that he'll be a powerful one someday. And remember what Astrid told us about Flora's future, he'll be in it. Those two children have absolutely no idea just how powerful they are or just how connected their souls are. They are, as people say these days, soulmates." This time understanding came to the younger man's face.

"But of course. Only a love so strong as that of two soulmates, added with incredible power would be enough to fix this mess." He commented and the older man gave him a proud smile before his expression turned to fear.

"I worry for them and their safety. I know that Astrid has cast her protective spell around the little princess, but I'm afraid that he might have found her already." At the mention of the mysterious "he", the younger man frowned.

"If he has, why hasn't he acted yet? I would have thought that he would have kidnapped her by now." He mused and the older man was quick to come with a logical explanation.

"Because he has no use for her yet. No, she'll only be of use when she reaches the right age and achieves the right power. For now she'll be safe from his grasp, but I fear for her still. We both know that he has many servants, probably some on Limphea too and they've probably told him about her." The younger man sighed.

"I wish that there was something we could do to protect her further."The older man sighed as well.

"So do I, son. But the rules are clear and so we must watch their story unfold without interfering. When it's time, I'll make sure that Flora follows her destiny as she's supposed to." With this final vow, the older man erased the image on the mirror and excused himself, wanting to enjoy what little time of peace and calmness he had before the great storm.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the FloraXHeliaXAisha scenes? Are you excited now that you know that FXH are soulmates in this story? Be prepared for many cute scenes with those two!

What about the RollosXAlyssa ones? Did you like Krystal's backstory here, with her parents and all? A I'm sure you can guess, they'll cause trouble for everyone!

What about scenes with Domino? There's a reason why Daphne isn't Bloom's sister here, you'll see in future chapters.

Lastly, do you have any idea who the two mysterious man might be? Or the great villain that will come after Flora?

I'm sure you have many questions yourselves, so feel free to ask them.

Next chapter we'll have more FloraXHelia scenes and soon you'll have Brella scenes that are amazing and more mysteries. If I get 10 hits to this chapter, the next one will come by the weekend.


	3. Tragedy strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Helia's 15th birthday, a tragic events ruins a night that was supposed to be wonderful. Meanwhile, Flora receives a visit from a mysterious man she suspects has a connection to Astrid. Who is he? And how will the terrible events of this night affect their relationship?

Hello, people. I don't know if this story has caught your interest, but I decided to post another chapter. It's becoming so good and mysterious, I hope you'll enjoy it.  
This chapter is for all the FloraXHelia fans out there! 

At Limphea...

"Happy birthday to you!" Flora, Aisha, Lily, James, Saladin, Andromeda, Alyssa, Rollos, Miele, Niobe and Theredor sang. It was a beautiful night with a clear sky filled with shining stars. It was also the night that marked Helia's 15th birthday, so everyone was reunited in the palace to celebrate such a special day.

Flora and Aisha, who had grown even closer, happily clapped their hands and jumped with joy. Both wore beautifully designed gowns in pink and green and their hairs were let down. Helia wore a blue suit that complimented his eyes and his own long hair was let in a loose ponytail.

"Now, Helia, make a wish." Lily told him as she approached him with his birthday cake, made of chocolate and covered with strawberries. The young boy took a good luck at his best friend, who was currently whispering to her younger sister while the two giggled. Over the years their friendship had grown and he had found himself having feelings for her, though he never acted on it. He didn't even know what these feelings truly were, being so young, so he just ignored them. But he was unable to keep the smile off his face whenever she was around.

What he wished more than anything in the world was that the happiness he saw in her eyes would forever remain, that she'd never have to go through heartache or sorrow. So that's what he wished for on his birthday night. Who would have known that his wish would eventually go the other way?

"Can I have the first slice? Please, Helia, you know how much I love cake." Flora begged after he had blown the candles and he laughed at her excitement.

"I don't know, I was thinking of giving the first slice to Aisha, since she hasn't come here and started annoying me into giving it." He replied jokingly, mentioning to the way she tugged on his sleeve while trying to get his attention.

"No fair. I am simply asking my best friend to give me the first slice." She replied with a frown, arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't even want cake, so I guess you're gonna have to comply, Helia." Aisha told him with a smile that she wore every time she saw the two of them interacting this way. She loved their friendship and she suspected that maybe it would turn into something more in the future. She didn't mind becoming the third wheel in this relationship since she knew that they would never make her feel left out. The three of them were best friends first, so no matter what might happen between Flora and Helia, they would always think of their friendship first.

"No, I have a better idea. The first slice of this wonderful cake, thanks mom by the way, will go to my favorite princess." Helia said with a smirk and Flora looked at him in confusion before her expression turned to a frown when he gave the cake to Miele. The little girl smiled brightly before taking it.

"Thank you." She said before taking a few bites. Helia looked back at Flora, who had her arms crossed over her chest, and he couldn't help but think that she looked really cute when she was angry.

"Don't worry, Flo, the second slice will be all yours." He told her with a wink and she rolled her eyes.

"You two always put a smile on my face." Lily told them while laughing.

"Yes, it's incredible seeing how close you are. I hope it lasts for a very long time." Alyssa added and their children eyed them with big smiles, their little fight already forgotten.

"We made a pact, mom, so you can be sure that we'll be best friends forever." Helia told them and Flora nodded.

"Yes. Even if he can be so annoying sometimes, I'll still want to be friends with him." Flora added and she smirked upon seeing Helia frown.

"Now, are you ready to receive your presents?" James asked his son gently and Helia nodded eagerly, his smile coming back.

"Can I go first?" Aisha asked the adults and they nodded, so she used her powers to bring Helia's present, which had an image of the ocean in the wrapping paper.

"Cool." The blue haired boy said before he carefully unwrapped it. Inside it there was a box containing something he had been wishing for a while now. "No way! Thanks, Aisha!" They hugged and he missed the look that passed between her and Flora. They had agreed on giving Helia presents that he needed and would complete each other, so Aisha gave him new canvas for him to do his paintings and Flora was in charge of the materials.

"Can I give mine now?" Flora asked after they pulled apart and Helia thanked Aisha once again.

"Sure, dear." Lily told her with a huge smile, already aware of what her present was. Flora used her own magic to make two presents appear, a big one and a small one. Both were filled with drawings of flowers, something she and Helia appreciated.

"Did you two combine this?" Helia asked after he had opened his first present and Flora and Aisha looked at him innocently.

"No, why would you ever think that?" Aisha asked him and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, this is just a fortunate coincidence." Flora said with an innocent smile and he decided that it's best not to argue with his two friends when they were like this. Sometimes he hated when they would gang up on him, but usually it was funny to watch.

"Anyways, thank you for the materials, Flo. I sure need them to continue my paintings." He thanked her and the two hugged tightly, Flora's second present still in her hand.

"I'm not finished. Here, you almost forgot about this one." She gave it to him and he looked surprised before he took it.

"Wow, two presents. I must not be so annoying after all." He joked and she once again rolled her eyes. Inside the small box there was a miniature painting of the most famous waterfall in Limphea. "This is amazing? Did you really paint this?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I may not be an expert like you, but I have my secrets." She replied mysteriously and he smiled rightly.

"Well, you truly are amazing, maybe tomorrow we should paint instead of going for our walk in the forest. What do you think?" He asked her and she nodded eagerly.

"It's a wonderful idea. But only if Aisha does it too. She draws pretty well, you should see it, Helia." Was her sweet reply and the fairy of waves blushed when everyone looked at her.

"Aisha, darling, I didn't know that you liked to draw." Niobe commented while Teredor looked at her proudly.

"It's not my favorite activity and I'm not that good, but sometimes it's fun. I've known Helia for long enough to pick up a few hints on drawing." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I didn't know that, Aisha. It's great to hear that you too enjoy painting. How about we try something now?" Helia asked her excitedly and she raised her eyebrows.

"Now? But you're getting your presents, it would be rude to leave." She replied sternly and Helia's face fell.

"Ah, that's okay. You're still young, so go have fun, you three." Alyssa told them with a smile and Flora and Helia thanked her before running out the door and towards Helia's art room, which was located near the Greenhouse.

"Someday I'm going to end up losing these two with how fast they are." Aisha mused while shooking her head and the adults laughed.

"Then you'd better hurry, dear Aisha." The queen of Limphea gently told her before she remembered something. "And take Miele with you, she wanted to spend more time with Flora." She then turned to her youngest daughter, who had just finished eating her slice of cake.

"No problem. Come, Miele, let's see if we can beat them to the art room." Aisha told the young girl and Miele left her plate on the table and excitedly walked her way. The two of them soon disappeared.

"It's hard to believe it's already been 6 years since Miele was born." Alyssa commented after they were gone.

"I know, love, it feels like only yesterday we were having that grand party.'' Rollos added while wrapping an arm around his wife.

"They sure grow up so fast, soon Aisha will be turning 15." Niobe mused with a faraway look on her face.

"Don't even mention it, dear. Makes me feel old to know I'll have a 15 years old daughter." Teredor added and they all laughed.

"Hey, if someone should feel old here it should be me." Saladin turned their attentions to him and James rolled his eyes.

"You need to stop with this father. He has been bugging us about it ever since we invited him to Helia's 15th birthday." He told the others while the older man crossed his arms over his chest.

"So I'm not allowed to talk to my own son anymore?" He joked and Lily glared at her husband.

"Of course you can, James is just being way too dramatic." She gently told her father in law and the royals were having fun watching them.

"I know, he got that from me." Andromeda piped in with a shy smile before she coughed, making them worry.

"Andromeda? My love, are you alright?" Saladin asked her with concern and she shook her head.

"I don't think so. Perhaps I should sit down for a minute." She replied sweetly and Saladin and James helped her to Helia's bed, where she slowly sat. It didn't help at all, soon she was coughing again and their worries increased when blood started coming out.

"Oh my." Niobe looked horrified and Teredor pulled her closer.

"Don't look, dear. It might frighten you." He whispered in her ear and she held onto him tightly.

"Get help." Saladin all but commanded while holding his wife. Alyssa nodded before she left the room and went looking for Limphea's expert doctor. His name was Dr. House and he was sometimes rude, but he was a good doctor.

"Don't worry, my love, you'll be alright." Saladin promised Andromeda after Alyssa was gone. Her violet eyes looked at him unsurely, but she said nothing because another coughing fit came. He looked desperately at the door, hoping that Alyssa would come back soon with the doctor and everything would truly be okay.

At Helia's art room...

"What are you drawing?" Miele curiously asked while stopping by Helia. She had been walking around the room while the three teens were painting. Helia had the idea for them not to show each other their works until they were done, so him, Flora and Aisha were scattered around the room. Miele had already went to Aisha, who was concentrated on drawing the ocean, and Flora, who tried to replicate her favorite place in the castle: the Greenhouse.

"Can't you tell?" Helia asked the young girl as he stopped painting for a second. Her eyes widened when she realized what his painting was about and she almost screamed, but he covered her mouth just in time. "Don't scream, they can't know what I'm painting, remember?" He warned her and Miele nodded, so he let his hand go.

"It's so pretty and real. She'll love it." She excitedly told him and Flora, hearing this, grew curious.

"Okay, I'm finished." She said while looking proudly at her work.

"Then you'll have to wait." Helia told her and she sighed with impatience.

"Are you almost ready, Aisha?" She turned to her best friend, who didn't take off her eyes from her canvas.

"Not even close. Seriously, this is going to take a while." Was the fairy of waves' response and Flora frowned.

"Great. Now I'm bored." She complained while looking around, searching for something to do. Her eyes met the glass that led outside and she could see that there was a light in the Greenhouse. "Now that's strange." She said and Helia, sensing that something wasn't right, followed her line and vision.

"Why are the lights not out?" He questioned with widened eyes and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"I don't know. I think I'll check it out." Flora replied and this time Aisha stopped looking at her painting, only to send her best friend a warning glance.

"Are you crazy? This could be dangerous!" She exclaimed and Flora looked nervous, but determined.

"Aisha's right, you shouldn't go there alone." Helia added worriedly and she cast him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Helia. My mother probably forgot to turn off the lights. I'll be back in a second." He still looked unsure, but she was gone before he could say anything else.

"That girl's too stubborn for her own good sometimes."Aisha said aftewards while shaking her head.

"Should we go after her?" Helia suggested.

"No, I think she'll be fine. If she isn't, we'll sure know." She replied reassuringly and he decided to push away his worries and go back to painting.

In the greenhouse...

Flora entered the room feeling worried and uneasy and it increased once she saw a dark figure right by the fountain. "Hello?" She asked, heart hammering in her chest and fear rising. The figure didn't move and she started wondering why she was still there when it was clearly not safe. "I just came in to turn off the lights, I'll go." She nervously added before getting ready to run like hell.

"Don't run." The figure spoke and she was startled when they stood up. She guessed it was a man due to his voice.

"Who are you?" She asked and the man said nothing. Suddenly, all the candelabres in the Greenhouse were lit and she could finally see his face. He looked young and if she wasn't so terrified, she would notice that he was very handsome, with golden curly hair and blue eyes.

"I apologize for scaring you, I wasn't expecting you to come here so soon." He told her with a gentle smile and the uneasiness she felt started to fade away.

"So you were expecting me?" She curiously asked while taking a step forward. Somehow, she found herself eager to trust him. Her mind told her not to do so, that it was stupid, but she decided to follow her heart instead.

"There are many people expecting you, some good and some bad." He replied enigmatically and she wondered how it was possible for someone to seem so calm.

"So, which one are you?" She knew it was stupid to ask, but she did anyways.

"I guess telling you that I am one of the good guys won't convince you, so I'll prove myself." He told her while taking unsure steps her way. She nervously glanced towards the window that showed Helia's art room before taking a few steps back. "Okay, then, I won't come any closer." He stopped and put his arms up in a clear sign of surrender.

"What do you want from me?" She asked him, voice shaking with newly returned fear despite her previous feeling that she could trust him.

"I came here to give you a gift, Princess Flora." Her eyes widened once she heard him say her name. "Something that will protect you." He added and suddenly a beautiful silver necklace with a purple stone appeared on his hand. She eyed the jewelry curiously and amazingly.

"That's beautiful. But why would you give it to me when you don't even know me?" She questioned and he laughed softly.

"You're so clever and curious, as interesting as you are powerful." He replied afterwards and this time she didn't move when he approached her. "Here, take it." Her hands touched the necklace, but she didn't take it.

"Only after you tell me something about yourself." She replied with a smile and he laughed once again.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" He asked and she looked thoughtful for a second.

"What's your name?" She then asked and his smile died down.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that question." He gave her an apologizing look. "But I can tell you something, I am what you may call 'a guardian angel'. My job is to protect you and that's why I'm giving you this necklace. It contains ancient magic." He pointed at the jewel in his hand and she once again looked at it curiously.

"So does that mean that I am in danger?" She questioned and he shook his head, though she didn't miss the way he flinched before doing so.

"You're perfectly safe. This is just a precaution." Was his reply and she sighed before deciding that no harm could come from putting on a necklace. So she took it from his hands and held it close to her chest.

"Thank you." He nodded before giving her a gentle smile. Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

"Flora! Are you okay?" Helia screamed as him and Aisha came into the Greenhouse.

"I'm okay." She reassured them, but Aisha still looked suspicious.

"There was a man here, wasn't there?" She asked and Flora nodded.

"Yes, but he didn't do me any harm. In fact, he came here to give me a gift." She showed them the necklace and while Aisha looked at it with wonder, Helia still looked worried.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" She nodded once again before moving to hug him. The necklace was taken by Aisha, who wanted to examine it closer. "I'm so glad you're safe, when you were gone for a while I started getting worried." He whispered in her ear before hugging her even tighter and she patted his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted and I forgot to tell you." She apologized after they pulled apart and he smiled at her. The two stared at each other intensely, unaware of how close their faces were or that there was someone else in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should get going." Aisha called for them and they looked back at her with identical blushes on their faces.

"Of course. I almost forgot." Helia said, his face falling and Flora worried.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her best friends and Helia breathed sharply before answering.

"Yes, it's my grandma. My parents didn't elaborate, so I really want to see her now." He told her before him and Aisha helped turn off all of the lights and leave the room, Flora's new gift safely hidden in her dress pocket since she decided it was best to wait to tell their parents about it. She wondered if the strange man's words were true and the memory of the way he flinched when she asked if she was in danger gave her goosebumps.

Three days later...

"I'm so sorry, Helia." Flora sadly told her best friend as she sat by his side. They were currently in his art room and Helia was concentrated on finishing the same painting that he had started on the night of his 15th birthday. It was a beautiful portrait of Flora.

"So am I." He responded simply before drowning his paintbrush in the brown ink so that he could finish her gorgeous light brown hair.

"You know, maybe talking about it will make you feel better, instead of painting." She suggested and he sighed, knowing that she was right. But this was who he was, every time he was upset about something he would lock himself in his art room and focus all of his attention and emotions into making beautiful paintings. Their parents would sometimes comment on how they were so much alike in this aspect, since Flora would lock herself in the Greenhouse and pay attention only to her plants.

"I know. I just... I don't want to talk about it." He tried to hold himself, but it was no use. The paintbrush fell from his hand and towards the ground, splashing them both and tears started falling uncontrollably. Flora stood up only so that she could drag him to the small bench where she had been sitting. She wrapped her arms around him tightly while he cried.

"I know, sweetie, I know." She whispered comfortingly in his ear and he placed his head on her shoulder, where her long hair fell and he could smell its sweet perfume. "It's so unfair, you and your family definitely didn't deserve this." She mused and he said nothing as the tears kept coming.

After a few minutes, he finally regained composure and so he pulled apart with a small blush. "I'm sorry for being a crybaby." He apologized and she smiled sadly.

"Hey, you never have to apologize for crying in front of me. You're my best friend, you can trust me." She told him gently yet firmly and he smiled for the first time that day.

"It's amazing how you always manage to make me smile." He commented and she smiled too.

"Our friendship is magical." She replied simply and both laughed at the irony of that statement. Helia stopped after a few seconds and he watched her in amazement.

"There you two are, I've been looking for a while." They heard and Flora stopped laughing once she spotted James and Lily, both looking devastated.

"I told you that they'd be here, darling, you're the one who didn't listen." Lily argued playfully, though the usual glow in her eyes when she joked was no longer there.

"Why were you looking for us, dad?" Helia asked him and James looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen in his father's face.

"It's time for you to say goodbye to your grandma, she'll be taken back to grandpa's house until the...funeral." He told the two teens with a shaking voice. Helia's face fell immediately at the thought and Flora put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

It had been three days since Andromeda had been coughing harshly and the news that Dr. House had given them were far from good. They were told that she was sick with tuberculosis, a terrible and incurable illness. Lily and Alyssa researched on ways to heal her, but it was no use. Within two days she was so ill that she could no longer get up and by day 3, she passed away.

"I'm sorry to interrupt what appeared to be a fun time, sweetheart." Lily added with a small smile, though she looked like she was about to cry.

"We weren't having fun, mom." Helia replied with eyes downcast and his parents looked at him, so lost and broken.

"I have an idea." Flora said, calling their attention to herself. "Why don't you use this for now? It will make you feel better, Helia." She mentioned to the purple necklace on her neck. Three days before she had brought it to her parents and told them about the mysterious man in the Greenhouse. The king and queen, worried sick, sent the army to look for him, but there were no signs. It was as if he had disappeared as quickly as he had appeared, so they gave up on their search though they reinforced security around the castle.

The necklace had been brought to Astrid, who had told them of how there were no residues of dark magic in it and it was perfectly safe. The king and queen believed her word, though they missed the way she flinched when she first saw it or how her voice shook when she claimed to have no idea who was the man who had been in the Greenhouse. Flora, however, didn't and she wondered if there was something Astrid knew and wasn't telling her. Trusting the older woman, she decided to wait until she was ready to reveal the truth.

"Are you sure? I thought this was meant for your protection?" Helia asked unsurely while Flora took off her necklace.

"Hey, who needs any protection when I have a powerful wizard like yourself?" She joked and he smiled once again before taking the necklace and pulling it over his head. James and Lily watched them while smiling for the first time since Andromeda's death. Suddenly, there was a beep and the two teens looked around worriedly.

"It's my father, he said that he was just called back to Red Fountain." James told them and Lily frowned.

"So he's already left?" She asked him and her tone made it clear she wasn't okay with that action.

"He doesn't have a choice, love, now that he's the Headmaster he'll have to put his students first. But according to his message, he's just going there to meet with Miss. Faragonda, Alfea's headmistress." James explained and Lily remained silent.

"So, shall we get going?" Helia nervously asked and his parents nodded. Him and Flora stood up and followed the two adults out of the room and towards the infirmary, where Andromeda's body would be. During their walk, Helia shyly held onto Flora's hand and she tightened her grip.

"Can you do me a favor?" He whispered once they arrived in the room and Lily and James entered, leaving them to wait outside.

"Of course, anything." She replied determinately and he sighed.

"Promise that you'll never leave me." He pleaded and she smiled gently at him.

"Of course. You're stuck with me forever." She told him and he smiled before they hugged once again. Both wondered why something horrible like this had happened to them and prayed that they wouldn't have to go through more heartache. Unfortunately, they had no idea that this was only the beginning.

What did you think? Did you enjoy the way I portrayed Flora and Helia's relationship here? What about their close friendship with Aisha?

And once again, who is that mysterious man? Do you have any guesses?

I know it was sad that Andromeda died, but it was necessary. For those who read A World Of Fiction, you know that I have a habit of killing characters, but only for the sake of the story. Although (SPOILER ALERT), this won't be the last time you'll see Helia's dear grandmother.

Lastly, is anyone a fan of greek mythology, like gods and stuff? Cause this story's pretty much based on it!

If I get over 5 votes to this chapter, the next one should come by Friday.


	4. Surprising turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Helia's celebrating his birthday, things are taking a different turn than expected in Solaria. Princess Stella decides that she's had enough of her parents bickering and so she runs towards her safe haven: Eraklyon. Meanwhile, Bloom is celebrating mother's day and surprises everyone by unknowingly showing her true nature. What will happen to the king and queen of Solaria? And will Bloom discover who she really is?

Hello, guys. Here is chapter 4 and a different one. Revelations are only a few chapters away. 

Now, this chapter won't have FloraXHelia scenes, it's mostly Brella and what I'm sure you'll find an unexpected ship. Enjoy and good luck cause this is loooong!

At Solaria... (the morning of Helia's birthday)

"I cannot believe you just said that!" An outraged Luna screamed at her husband.

"You know that I'm right, Luna. This isn't working anymore!" He fought back, though his voice was shaking. They were currently in the king's office in the castle.

"Princess Stella, perhaps you should go back to your room." A maid told the nearly 15 years old blonde who was just outside the office, a hand lifted to knock on the door. She barely paid attention to her as her eyes were widened and she was in shock at what she had heard.

It had been months since Queen Luna and King Radius had been fighting nonstop about every little detail of their lives and Stella was having a hard time dealing with her parents relationship falling apart. The young girl had tried to keep them together, but as time went by she realized that she couldn't force them to stay that way just because of her. She didn't know what else to do since it seemed like those two could never work things out.

"So instead of trying to fix it you just wish to walk away?" Luna spoke, her voice not as loud as before and her tone more broken than angry.

"It's the right thing to do." Radius said simply and Stella finally broke out of her shocked stance. After taking a deep breath, she barged into the office and both parents stared at her worriedly.

"Stella? Is everything alright, dear?" Luna asked her and she shook her head.

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed at them, tears falling from her orange eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess, but you have to understand that your mother and I aren't as happy as we used to be." Radius gently told her, realizing that she must have heard their conversation.

"So you think that divorce is the right answer?" Luna questioned incredulously and he lowered his head at her hard glare.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Stella stated firmly and angrily before she looked at them, trying to convey just how much she was suffering because of them. "Until you work this out, I don't want to see either of you again." She told them brokenly and their eyes widened.

"You can't just leave, Stella. You're too young to be on your own." Luna told her firmly.

"And you can't talk to us like that either, young lady." Radius angrily said and Stella crossed her arms over her chest.

"So when I act childish you can scold me all you want, but when you do the same I can't do anything?" She questioned with raised eyebrows and didn't wait for their answer before leaving the room, stomping her foot. The soon to be ex-couple shared looks of disbelief as they tried to understand what had happened. They were used to Stella staying in her room while they were fighting or sometimes trying to reconcile them, but to have her scream at them and just leave was unexpected and neither was sure on how to act.

"I had no idea that she was so affected by this." Luna commented softly, guilt filling her and Radius sighed.

"I don't know how we can fix this anymore." He confessed and, for the first time in months, they decided to put their fighting aside and try to come up with a good way to fix their relationship, one that didn't involve divorce. They knew that it would only hurt Stella more and also their kingdom that would be queenless, since Luna wasn't of royal birth.

"Princess Stella, wait!" Nova, Stella's friend who was a noble, yelled. The younger girl was 12 years old and she had orange hair and blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk right now, Nova." Stella shot her down, attempting to be gentle despite her sore mood.

"But we had plans to go to the beach today, remember?" Nova questioned and Stella sighed.

"I know we did, but I can't stay here anymore." Seeing how broken she looked, Nova guessed it was related to her parents.

"Have they had another fight?" She asked and Stella nodded while tears started falling once again, but she managed to recompose herself rather quickly.

"This one was much worse, so I need some time alone, to be away from them." She told the younger girl, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So, where will you go?" She asked and a small smile came to Stella's face as she thought of the only place she felt safe and happy.

"Eraklyon, of course." She replied and Nova smirked, knowing why this place held such a soft spot in the princess' heart. It was no secret to the people of Solaria and Eraklyon that princess Stella had grown affectionate towards both prince Sky and his half-brother, Brandon. She would visit them many times and they would also come to Solaria. However, what not many people knew, was that Stella was actually closer to Brandon, not the prince.

These two had become friends from the first time they met, when she was about 3 months old and he was 5. Over the years they discovered that they had many common interests and so their friendship grew. Sky was also close to Stella and they liked each other, but now that she had reached her teenage years, she knew that what she felt towards Brandon was different, stronger.

Her parents had tried to push her towards Sky, not liking her growing affection towards the brunette, but their plan only served to bring her close to Brandon. Eventually they gave up on trying to make her love Sky and put aside their plans for an arranged marriage between the two of them, seeing that it would only make Stella resent them more than she already did due to their constant fighting. But they still weren't so happy that she seemed to have feelings for Brandon.

"I'll see you when you get back, then." Nova wished the blonde good luck and they hugged before she walked back into the palace. Stella was left alone in the courtyard and she sighed before walking towards the few ships that were parked near the gates to the castle. An older men greeted her formally and she demanded that he took her to Eraklyon. Seeing his doubt, she reinforced how it was her parents' idea and that they'd be meeting her there soon, so the man finally agreed. During her journey, she fell asleep on her comfortable chair and she dreamt about the man that had, unknowingly to either of them, stolen her heart.

Far away, on planet Earth...

"Good moooorning!" A young girl of 14 years old sang as she entered her mother's room with her father following her. It was late in the morning on a beautiful saturday.

"Good morning, honey." The mother greeted her with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. She yawned and stretched before opening them. "Wow, breakfast in bed?" She asked them while looking at the tray filled with a plate of pizza and a glass of juice.

"Of course, mom! I know how much you love it. Happy mother's day!" The young girl placed the tray on her bedside table before hugging her mother tightly. The older woman played with her red hair that was left down.

"Thanks, Bloom." She said after they pulled apart and the man that had been waiting by the door came to join them in the bed.

"I have a present for you too, Vanessa." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and the she smiled at him, arms still wrapped around their daughter.

"You didn't have to, Mike, sweetie." She told him as she opened the small box only to find a silver bracelet inside it, one that she had desired for a while. Bloom looked at them with a smile before her eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, startling them.

"What is it, honey?" Mike asked her worriedly and she didn't answer, instead she bolted out of the room. The two parents shared worried looks, but those were gone once she came back a few minutes later with a drawing in hand.

"I almost forgot about my card." Bloom explained while she joined them once again before she handed the folded card to Vanessa.

"What a beautiful drawing!" The mother exclaimed while staring at the inside of the card, where Bloom had drawn a picture of their favorite park. On the sky she had written a beautiful message to her mother in red and there were a few hearts.

"Indeed. Your drawings get better every time, sweetie. I'm sure that you'll become a famous artist someday." Mike praised and Bloom smiled brightly towards them.

"Thanks you guys." She said, but there was a certain sadness to her tone that worried them.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Vanessa asked and Bloom sighed.

"I'm okay, I'm just sad because of Mitzi." She told them and they shared looks, knowing that said girl had been putting her through a hard time. For some reason, she seemed to have always hated Bloom and so she always treated the poor redhead with despise and rudeness. They had tried talking to Mitzi's parents, but they seemed to never be home and so they hadn't been able to do nothing to fix the situation.

"What did she do now?" Mike asked her and she avoided eye contact as she answered.

"She said that I'm a weirdo and that I should give up on trying to make friends at school because I don't belong there." Bloom replied sadly.

"You shouldn't listen to what she says, sweetie. You're wonderful and I have no doubt that you'll find yourself with many friends. These things take time, it's been only a few months since you transferred." Vanessa told her gently, reminding her of the fact that she was new at the school.

"But what if she's right? What if I don't belong there?" Bloom questioned unsurely and she missed the look shared between her parents. Her words hit them hard because they worried that they might be true, and not just regarding the school. Mike and Vanessa had made a promise not to reveal the truth until Bloom was 18 and ready to deal with it, but it was getting hard considering that she felt like she didn't fit in.

They wondered if maybe they should tell her so that she might understand why she felt so out of place in the small city of Gardenia, but every time they tried to do so, they couldn't bring themselves to. It was hard raising a child and loving her so much while knowing that she isn't truly yours, that there are parents somewhere missing her.

Since hey hadn't been able to find any traces of her birth parents, no matter how hard they tried to contact them over the years, they realized telling Bloom the truth would only cause her more suffering. So they stayed quiet, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when she came home telling them that she felt like she belonged somewhere else.

"If you don't like it there, we'll find another school for you. You'll find somewhere you belong some day, I'm sure." Mike reassured the young girl with a bright smile.

"And we'll be there with you when you do. We'll always be by your side." Vanessa added and Bloom couldn't help but smile after being comforted by them.

"You're the best parents I could have asked for. Seriously, I love you guys." She told them before they shared a tight hug. Their sweet moment was ruined by the ringing of the phone and Mike reluctantly stood up and walked towards the other side of the table to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked and his face changed to confused as he heard the person on the other end say something. "Ah, okay. wait a minute." He put the phone away and stared at the two curious women with raised eyebrows. "Bloom, there's someone here wanting to talk to you." He told them and Bloom just stared at him, confused."A boy. He said his name's Andy." He finished and Bloom's face lightened up.

"Andy? He's this really sweet guy in my class. He's the only one I would consider a friend." Bloom said excitedly and she ran to her father's side. After a few minutes of talking to Andy, she turned to her parents with an unsure expression. "Andy invited me for ice-scream at the park. Is it okay if I go?" She asked them and they shared a look before Vanessa nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." She said with a smile. "You don't have to feel bad, just because it's mother's day doesn't mean you have to stay with me all day." She added after seeing the unsure look on Bloom's face.

"Are you sure?" Bloom inquired and Vanessa nodded.

"Of course. Go have fun, we'll see you later." Bloom hugged her tightly and excitedly before she stood up.

" Where do you think you're going?" It was Mike who asked as she started running towards the door and she stopped.

"Sorry, dad." She apologized before running towards him to give him a hug.

"Be careful with this boy, okay?" He pleaded after kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course, daddy. I'll be okay." She reassured him before kissing his cheek and leaving. As they watched her go, both parents worried. They were unaware that it wasn't Bloom who they should be worried about, but themselves.

Back with Stella...

The plane landed on Eraklyon an hour and a half later and she was awoken by the pilot afterwards. She made sure that she looked presentable before leaving and going into the castle. First she greeted the guards in the main gate and soon she found herself headed for the throne room. She could hear voices as she approached it and her heart started beating fast as the clear sound of arguing could be heard. Before she could reach the throne room, someone grabbed her arm and she almost screamed, but once she saw who it was, she remained quiet.

"Did you have to scare me like that, Sky?" She asked the blonde prince who had let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to go into the throne room." He replied with an apologizing smile.

"What's with all the screaming?" She asked him curiously and his face fell.

"It's my parents." He told her and she gave him an understanding smile. They started walking towards his chambers, where Brandon most likely was.

"I know what that feels like, my parents have been going at it nonstop for so long." She sighed and she wondered what was the reason for queen Samara and king Erendor to be fighting. These two had always been closer than her parents and she had thought that they were happy together. "What are they fighting about?" She asked Sky and it was his turn to sigh.

"The king and queen of Domino. They've had many arguments about them, since they were close friends and mother always suspected that they might still be alive. This time she wants to go to their planet to make a ceremony, a funeral, since it's been so long since they disappeared." He explained and Stella's eyes widened.

"She wants to go to Domino? Isn't the planet completely destroyed?" She asked and Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is that my father's trying to convince her not to go there." He replied. By then they had already reached the prince's room, so he pushed the door open. It was a spacious room with a couch and two chairs leading to a tv, a king sized bed and two doors leading to the not so large closet and the bathroom. In the couch a brunette boy of 15 years old lay while he read a book.

"There you are, Sky. So, did you manage to speak to them?" He asked without taking his eyes off the book.

"Nope. I could hear their screamings from the distance, so I just gave up." The blonde replied with a smile. "Oh, and guess who came to visit?" Hearing these words, Brandon looked at them and his face broke into a smile once he saw Stella.

"Stella! I was just starting to miss you!" He yelled before he stood up from the couch and walked towards her. The blonde princess smiled brightly at him and she ran, jumping onto his arms and knocking them both to the ground. They laughed as Brandon attempted to sit up while she didn't let him and Sky watched them while rolling his eyes at their childishness.

"I was starting to miss you too." Stella said after a few minutes of their game. Brandon helped her stand up and they walked towards the couch.

"So, what brings you here so soon? It's been only a few weeks since your last visit." Sky was the one who asked and Stella sighed before answering.

"My parents." She replied simply and both boys were worried and intrigued.

"You said that they've been fighting a lot lately." Brandon commented and she nodded.

"They have, but this time was much worse." She told them and their concern grew.

"What happened?" Sky asked curiously and Brandon, seeing how sad she looked, scooted over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us." He told the princess and she looked at him with those bright orange eyes that he thought were so beautiful and her face curled up into a small smile.

"But I want to. I came here to talk to you, since you're the only one who knows how to make me feel better when I'm sad." She replied and Sky realized that these two might like to have some alone time.

"I think I'll try to talk to them again. Is it okay if Brandon tells me later what happened with your parents?" He asked them and the two best friends gave him mirrored smiles.

"No problem, Sky. Thanks for welcoming me here." Stella told him and he moved closer so that they could share a quick hug before he left the room. Over the years Sky had easily recognized that though he was friends with both of them, Stella and Brandon were closer, so he usually tried to let them have their moments alone together. He suspected that these two might get together one day and he hoped that their friendship would remain if they did.

Once Sky was gone, Stella was quick to resume their conversation. "They're getting a divorce." She stated and Brandon's eyes widened.

"Whaat? A divorce? Are things really that bad?" He asked and Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"As it seems. My mother doesn't think it's the right decision, but daddy suggested it." She told him and he shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Sure, your parents have been in the outs lately, but a divorce is just so... extreme." He replied and she nodded.

"I know. I don't think they meant it, but I'm so tired in being involved in this constant fighting." She confessed and he cast her a small smile.

"I know, Stel. Maybe you should stay with us for a while, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it." He suggested and she smiled brightly.

"That would be awesome! We could party every day and have sleepovers. And we could teach Sky how to dress properly, because the poor boy doesn't know a thing about fashion!" She started getting excited and he laughed.

"I know. I tried to convince him to use some of your ideas, but he doesn't want to." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys and fashion usually don't mix, which is why I'm glad that you don't hate it." She told him and he smiled, feeling proud of himself for attempting to give fashion a chance. He had actually found himself enjoying it and seeing how Stella's face would lighten up when he suggested that they search for new suits for him and Sky made it worth it.

"There's no way I could hate something that came from you." He told her sweetly and she blushed. She was used to these sweet comments coming from him and compliments and she often wondered if perhaps this was a sign that their friendship was meant to be something more. But she didn't want to ruin what they had, so she never acted on it. Also, she was definitely not ready for something more, she was too young.

"Okay, mister playboy, let's ask your parents if I can stay here for a couple of days." She got up from the couch and extended her hand. He looked surprised for a second before he eagerly took her hand and they walked towards out of Sky's chambers and towards the throne room, hands holding tightly and mirrored smiles on their faces.

Back with Bloom...

The simple getting ice cream with Andy turned out to be much more than that. She had so much fun with the the black haired boy that eventually she invited him to lunch at her house, with her parents permission, of course. The couple took the opportunity to get to know him better and they realized that he was a good kid and he seemed to like Bloom. So when he later asked to take her to the movies, they let her go.

They decided to watch a new release called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. It was a new series that was quite famous already and Bloom had read the first book and enjoyed it, as had Andy, so she agreed to watch the movie. It was a fun afternoon and she was glad to have found someone she actually liked and who didn't treat her like Mitzi.

What Bloom was unaware of was that said girl was actually in the movie theater hiding in the back as she watched Bloom have fun with her newfound friend. For reasons unknown to the redhead, Andy and Mitzi didn't get along and that was one of the reasons why he wanted to be friends with Bloom, as he told her. He liked that she was different from other people at school that loved and idolized Mitzi.

Once the movie ended, they waited for Bloom's parents to pick them up as they had promised. After 20 minutes of waiting, Bloom started getting the feeling that something was wrong, since her parents were never late. She called them to check, but they didn't pick up the phone.

"Something's definitely wrong." She muttered after she called them for the third time. Andy, who had been patiently waiting by her side, wasn't paying much attention as his eyes had found the black haired girl that had been spying on them. "Andy? Are you okay?" He looked back at Bloom while she stared at him with worry.

"Yeah, I just thought that I had seen my parents there, but it was a false alarm." He told her with a smile and she bought his excuse easily, thinking that he had no reason to lie to her. "So, what were you saying?"

"I think that something's wrong with my parents, they haven't picked up." She explained to him after sighing and once again he looked back to see that Mitzi was no longer in sight.

"Then maybe we should go to your house." He suggested and she raised her eyebrows.

"How? We don't have a ride." She questioned and Andy simply smiled.

"We'll just grab a taxi then. Don't worry, Bloom, I still have some money left." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"No, I can't let you just pay this for me. I'll try to call them again." She argued before turning back to the phone. Andy rolled his eyes before he searched the street once more. Seeing no signs of Mitzi, he decided that they'd better go.

"Here, there's one coming." He called for the taxi that was coming their way and grabbed Bloom's hand, carrying her towards it.

"Hey!" She complained and let go of his hand. He sighed before giving her a firm look.

"Bloom, if something happened to your parents, we need to get to your house as soon as possible." He told her and before she could argue, he continued. "Don't worry about me paying, you'll pay me back the next time we go out." He reassured her and she sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right.

The ride to her home was silent and awkward. Bloom decided not to say anything, her mind focused on her worries towards her parents while Andy let her be. She was unaware of just how nervous and worried he was and she didn't see how he kept looking at the back of the car. She kept her eyes closed and her head pressed to the window as she attempted to calm her fast beating heart.

By the time they got there, it was already dark and Bloom felt uneasy, since she was a little afraid of the darkness. Andy thanked the driver before giving him the money and helping her get out. They walked towards the house slowly and she sighed in relief once she saw that the lights were still on. Andy held her hand firmly and she stayed as close to him as possible. As they were nearing the entrance, there was a loud sound and a scream, making the poor girl ran towards the house with Andy not far behind. None saw the black haired girl that hid behind some bushes as she watched what was happening inside with a conflicted expression.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom screamed once she got to the kitchen and she saw her father lying on the ground with her mother by his side. A figure in a hood stood in front of them with what seemed to be a gun in his hands.

"Don't move." The figure yelled while pointing it towards the shocked redhead by the kitchen's door. Vanessa looked at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's just a child." She pleaded weakly and Mike groaned. That's when Bloom noticed that blood was seeping onto his shirt.

"Oh My God!" She screamed just as Andy entered the kitchen. The black haired boy took one look at the occupants of the room before he stepped in front of Bloom, shielding her from the gun.

"Guess I'm going to have to get rid of you now, huh?" The man behind the hood asked and Bloom tried to come up with a plan, but her mind was clouded with fear. She stepped back a bit as she felt like she was suffocating, her heart beating faster than ever.

"I think that you should leave, unless you want me to call the police." Andy told the figure while holding his cellphone in hand. Vanessa eyed him worriedly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to taunt someone with a gun. Just as she had predicted, the man shot Andy right on the chest before he could say anything more and Bloom screamed loudly. She broke down into tears as she thought about how terrible the situation was and the gun was pointed once again towards her.

"Now, unless you want to follow them, you'll stay quiet while I finish taking what a came for." The figure spoke firmly and Bloom looked at him in fear, but she nodded her head, telling him that she would remain quiet. The man turned back to the cabins, where Bloom knew that her parents hid some of their money, and the gun remained pointing at her head.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Vanessa widened her eyes once she noticed it and Bloom was confused until she followed her mother's line of vision. She was glowing. Not like pregnancy glowing, she truly was glowing bright orange. She barely had time to acknowledge what was happening as the figure turned back to look at her. She heard the gunfire and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. When she opened them again, she could clearly see there was an orange barrier right in front of her and the figure was knocked on the ground, looking unconscious.

"What just happened?" She asked no one in particular and her mother stared at her with widened eyes.

"I don't know. This is so strange, but you've somehow saved us, Bloom." She told the young girl and Bloom looked at her still glowing hands in confusion, wondering what could possibly be happening to her.

"This is unbelievable, it almost looks like...magic." She recalled from her many books about fairies and wizards, but it made no sense.

Outside the house, Mitzi watched the scene with widened eyes, disbelief clear on her face. She almost screamed when she saw Bloom conjure up the shield as she wondered how she could have missed it, how she didn't notice that the strange vibe she had always gotten from the fiery girl was actually magic. She opened her purse and pulled out a small, golden mirror.

"Master, I need to speak to you." She whispered and an image appeared on the magical mirror in her hands.

"Please tell me that you have something useful, I just had a terrible day." The man complained and she rolled her eyes before a huge smile came to her face.

"I have wonderful news. You know the fairy you've been looking for a very long time?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that you've found her." Mitzi's smile enlarged.

"Yep, she was here all the time. It was Bloom, I just saw her make a shield." She told him and the man laughed.

"Unbelievable. All this time I assumed that she was as dead as her parents, but she's still there. Are you sure that she's the one who possesses the dragon flame?" He questioned and Mitzi looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think so, I could feel that she was extremely powerful and she glowed orange." She told him and he laughed once again.

"Extraordinary. What about the mark? Does she have it?" He asked afterwards, knowing that Bloom would be useless if she did in fact have said mark.

"No, she doesn't." Mitzi replied and he nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, listen to me carefully, okay? You'll go in there and erase her memories, she can't know that she's magical yet. In fact, erase all of their memories so that there are no loose strings." He told her firmly and she nodded.

"And after that?" She asked and the man's face fell.

"We'll wait. When the time is right I'll make sure that she does exactly what I need her to do." He advised before his image disappeared from the mirror. Mitzi secured it inside her purse before walking towards the house, ready to do what she had been asked to. She didn't question his orders, knowing it was best to do what he said than to pay the price in not doing so.

In a kingdom far away...

"Father, we have some urgent news!" The man with golden hair and blue eyes yelled as he entered the room where his father was watching Flora and Helia interact through the mirror.

"What is it?" The older man looked at him curiously.

"We've made a great mistake." The younger man confessed and his father simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You remember the situation with Domino's king and queen, don't you?" The older man sighed.

"Of course I do. Those poor souls didn't deserve what came to them, they shouldn't have had to face Valtor on their own." He whispered and his son looked alarmed.

"We thought that they were all gone, that we had nothing to worry about. But we were wrong." The older man looked at him with widened eyes, catching up on what he was saying.

"Their daughter. She survived?" He asked and his son confirmed with a nod. "But how? Last time we checked, she was destroyed by the ancestral witches."

"I thought so too, but an informant just told me that there was a powerful energy on Earth, one that could only belong to the bearer of the dragon flame." The older man suddenly stood up and started pacing around, Flora's image in the mirror being replaced by Bloom's as the young fairy was in an ambulance with her mother.

"We must go there, protect her." He claimed and the blonde one sighed.

"It's too late, he has already got to her and put a spell around her. Her memories of using magic were erased too."He told his father frustratingly and the older man stopped pacing.

"This is a disaster, I don't know how I could have missed this." He said softly and his son looked wildly around.

"There must be something that we can do." He stated firmly and his father said nothing as the image in the mirror turned back to Flora.

"All we can do now is make sure that Flora stays safe. Since he's found a fairy of the dragon flame, he'll surely start looking for her soon. You must go there and give her the necklace to increase her protection." He told his son firmly and the younger man nodded.

"Of course, I'll go right away." He promised before he disappeared only to reappear in the Greenhouse. By then Helia's birthday party was just getting started, so he'd have to wait until he could give Flora her gift. He just hoped that their enemy wouldn't be able to find her in the meantime.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the few Brella scenes? What about Luna and Radius divorce? They didn't delve much into it in the show, so I came up with a few ideas. What about Sky's parents being close to Bloom's? There wasn't much information on that either, except for in one of the movies (can't remember which one).

And of course, what are your thoughts on Bloom, Andy and Mitzi? I can tell you these two will have an importance to the story since she's working for evil and you'll soon find out where he stands.


	5. Something there

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party at Solaria might bring the truth about Stella and Brandon's feelings for each other to light. At the same time, on Limphea, Flora and Helia's training session might become much more than that. To top it off, an attack on the castle might bring about the end of the royals of Limphea. What will happen?

Hello, my dear readers. Here is the next chapter. Revelations are only 4 chapters away, so keep on reviewing! 

This chapter and the next one are pretty dramatic and romantic. I ADVISE ANYONE WHO'S READING THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO LISTEN TO THE SONG SOMETHING THERE, FROM BEAUTY AND THE 'S PERFECT TO DESCRIBE WHAT'S HAPPENING. FloraXHelia and Brella fans, this next two chapters are for you!

Two years later...

In Solaria...

It was a great night to celebrate the king's 38th birthday, the weather was pleasant and the sky was clear, filled with millions of stars that shone down onto the guests. But the most important thing was that peace ruled that night. For the first time since their divorce, king Radius and queen Luna were able to be in the same room together without arguing. The only question was how long it would last.

"How long do you think it'll take until they start fighting?" Sky whispered to Stella and Brandon, his best friends. The three of them had been standing in a corner with their smoothies in hand while they watched the two adults talk to the king and queen of Eraklyon.

"Hopefully more than 10 minutes." Stella said with a sigh and she drank what was left of her drink. She wore a red dress that used to belong to her mother, golden heels to match and her hair was put in an elegant bow, tied with a beautiful golden band that Brandon had given to her.

"You know, I really believe that they won't argue tonight." Brandon mused as he tried to loosen his much too tight tie. Both him and Sky wore suits with their favorite colors, green and light blue.

"I like your thinking, Brandon, but I've seen this scene too many times. Just wait." The blonde princess told him bitterly.

"How about we do something to distract ourselves then?" Sky suggested and this caused the brunette prince to smile.

"Yeah, do you want to dance?" He asked Stella while extending his hand and she looked at him unsurely.

"I don't know, I don't feel like dancing. What I need right now is another drink." She replied before she left them alone for a few minutes so that she could get a refill on her smoothie. Once she was gone, the two boys shared worried looks.

"Now that was weird." Sky said and Brandon shook his head while watching Stella stumble across the crowd as she moved towards the drinks table.

"She's been acting weird since the party started, I just don't understand." He commented and Sky smiled.

"Maybe it's those smoothies, how many has she had, like 4?" He joked and this ignited something in Brandon.

"No way." Sky looked at him curiously.

"What?" He asked and Brandon gulped before answering.

"You don't think she might be... drunk, do you?" He asked the blonde prince and Sky's eyes widened before he sighed.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past Stella. She can be reckless sometimes." He replied, only increasing Brandon's worries.

"She can't get drunk tonight, not with all these people who'll be watching her. We have to do something." He said determinately and Sky's attention was caught by a blonde woman who entered the room.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned and Brandon, noticing his distracted posture, followed his line of vision.

"Oh, I guess we forgot to tell you that Stella invited Diaspro to the party." Brandon told him nervously and Sky looked at him incredulously.

"Why the hell would she do that?" He yelled, upset to find the person he had been trying to avoid for the past few days was on the same place. Diaspro was a princess and Stella and Brandon had set him up on two dates with her a few weeks before. Both were disastrous, in Sky's opinion, and he found himself despising her. He had hoped to never see her again and he had assumed that, since she lived in a kingdom on the other side of Eraklyon, his wish might be granted.

"She thought that you were being too judgemental, as you are sometimes, so she planned on begging you to see her again. She truly believes that things might work out between you two." Brandon replied and Sky shook his head vigorously.

"Things would never work out, we have no chemistry." Sky told him firmly and Brandon shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I won't have to try to convince you to go talk to her, since she's coming this way." A panicked Sky looked back to see that Diaspro was approaching them and waving.

"No, no, what do I do now?"He started looking around frantically and Brandon rolled his eyes.

"Just talk to her, it won'tkill you. Maybe the third time will work out. I have to go find Stella and figure out if she's really drunk now. See you later, man." Brandon gave him a look that said "good luck" and he left before Sky could beg him to stay. The blonde prince sighed before putting on a fake smile, knowing there was no way he would be able to escape this situation now.

In Limphea...

Queen Alyssa, king Rollos and their two best friends were having dinner as they discussed matters of Alyssa's most recent changes to the political status of Limphea. Miele was sound asleep in her room while Flora and Helia's location was unknown, but the adults guessed that they must be on the Greenhouse or in Helia's art room. They were used to the two best friends running off together, so they didn't worry.

"I still don't think that allowing just about anyone to participate in the Parliament was a good idea." James argued carefully, mentioning to Alyssa's newest idea of opening another spot on the Parliament that would allow anyone who desired to participate in the most important decisions of the realm. For once, there would be no requirements. It was a big step, considering most planets there lived in absolutely monarchy and the people barely had a say in the politics.

"Why wouldn't you think so? It's a great opportunity to give our people a chance to have their voice heard." Alyssa fought back, stunned.

"Exactly. What do you suppose is the downside of this new law, honey?" Lily asked her husband curiously while taking a sip of her wine.

"I just think that you shouldn't have made it so openly, now anyone could become very powerful here. I worry that if the wrong person becomes a part of the Parliament, you two could risk being overthrown." James explained his point of view and they all knew who he meant by "wrong person".

"I understand your concerns, my friend, but I am sure that this new law will only serve to make our rule more prosperous and the people happier." Rollos told his friend determinately and James understood that there was no point in arguing anymore.

"Thanks for backing up my idea, love. It's amazing that you agree with my views for our beloved planet." Alyssa told her husband gently and they smiled at each other while he took his hand and lightly kissed it.

"On another subject, do you know where Flora and Helia are?" James asked them and the couple laughed.

"Who knows where these two could have hidden." Rollos commented and Lily smiled while thinking of the two teens.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were doing more artwork or practicing their magic in the Greenhouse." She told them with a proud smile that was mirrored by Alyssa.

"I do hope they are planning something special for Miele's 8th birthday next week." She said and Rollos expression turned to panic.

"That's right. With all these new laws we've been approving, I've forgot about my own daughter's birthday party." He told them sadly and Alyssa gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's okay, love, while we were busy with the improvements, James and Lily have been making plans for the party. Everything's ready, except for the gifts." She reassured him and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much for doing this." He looked back at Lily and James, who mirrored smiles.

"No problem, my friend, you know how much we adore both of your daughters." James told him while Lily looked excited.

"And you also know how much I adore to plan a party. Everything will go just perfectly, so don't worry." She reassured both of her best friends before the door to the dining room was opened loudly and in came one of Limphea's guards.

"Your majesties, we've got a big problem!" He yelled as he ran towards the table, leaving a trail of blood behind him from his injured shoulder.

"Calm down, my friend, what seems to be the problem?" Rollos stood up only to help the poor man sit down in a chair by Alyssa's side.

"We're under attack!" The man told them with wide eyes and the four adults shared worried looks.

"Attack? By who? I don't recall us having any problems with the other planets." Alyssa said confusingly and the man eagerly drank the water that Rollos offered him before answering.

"It's not the other planets, from what I could see, the men that attacked us work for Lord Remus." He told them and this caused the royals to be even more shocked.

"Remus? I thought that we had made peace 8 years ago." Rollos commented and James scoffed.

"I told you that he was just making up that apology." He said, mentioning to the night of Miele's birth, when Remus and his family had showed up unannounced. At first the king and queen of Limphea had been worried that he might want to cause a scene, but in the end he had apologized for everything he had done to upset the royals and had begged for forgiveness. Being the kind people they were, Alyssa and Rollos had granted him a pardon after a few days of discussing the subject and there had been peace between the two families. Or so they had thought.

"We need to assemble the guards immediately." Rollos said firmly, ignoring his friend's comment.

"I don't know if we have time, your majesty, their army is too strong and great. I believe that you might have to flee Limphea if you wish to survive." The guard told them and Rollos looked at him incredulously.

"I'm not going to give up my kingdom because of this attack." He spoke firmly and Alyssa gently grabbed his arm.

"Neither will I, honey, but perhaps we should send Flora, Helia and Miele somewhere safe. They don't deserve to be caught in the middle of this battle." She advised and Rollos nodded.

"As usual, my wife has come up with a bright idea that shows the best course of action. We'll contact queen Niobe and king Theredor of Andros to tell them that we'll be sending them there." He told the occupants of the room and his wife and best friends smiled.

"Shall I go look for them, then?" Lily suggested and Alyssa shook her head.

"No, you are needed with us, Lily. Your nature powers will be very useful in fighting against this threat, so I think James should send them to Andros." She replied and they looked back at James, who seemed to want to argue.

"Honey, I know that you wish to be by my side while we try to protect the castle, but Alyssa is right. My magical skills will be more helpful now, so you should save the kids before joining us." Lily told him gently and he sighed.

"You're right, I just wish that I didn't have to leave you." He told her sadly and she crossed the distance between them so that they could share a passionate kiss.

"I love you. Now, hurry. We can't let anything happen to Flora or Helia." She told him once they pulled apart and after he confessed his love for her, he was gone.

"Are you ready to do this, love?" Rollos asked his wife after James was gone.

"You know I always prefer a more pacific solution, but I am ready." Alyssa replied while they held each other hand's tightly. Lily came to their side and she placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"How about we use convergence so that we can take out more guards at once?" She asked them and Alyssa smiled.

"Great idea. We'll go first, then." The queen of Limphea turned around so that she could kiss her husband on the cheek.

"Be careful, love. I'll see you soon." He told her worriedly after they pulled apart and she cast him a reassuring smile.

"I'll be counting down the minutes." She replied before she and Lily ran away, already in their fairy forms. Rollos watched them go with a sad look upon his face before he used his cellphone to contact the royals of Andros, eager to make this call as quick as he could.

Back in Solaria...

Brandon had thought that finding Stella would be easy, but he was wrong. He went to the drinks table only to discover that she had already left and the only information the drinks man knew was that she had been walking towards her parents. So the brunette specialist had no choice but to follow the way to queen Luna and king Radius, who weren't discreet at all in their dislikeness of him.

He never understood why they weren't fond of him and he refused to believe that it had to do anything with his background, but after the failure in the arranged marriage between Sky and Stella he finally began seeing things as they were: the royals of Solaria didn't like how close he had become to Stella and the fact that he wasn't truly a prince made them feel uncomfortable.

But Brandon had every intention of changing their minds and making them see that he was indeed a good person who would treat Stella right if they ever got together.

Now this was a big problem for both of them, he knew that he had affectionate feelings towards her, but the uncertainty on whether or not she felt the same made it difficult for him to act. He knew that confessing to her could very well ruin their relationship and she also knew that. What neither of them knew is that their feelings towards each other were mutual.

"Excuse me, your majesties." He politely called for king Radius' attention and the man sighed before looking back at him.

"Yes?" He questioned with raised eyebrows, the look on his face making clear that he was in no mood to chat.

"I was wondering if... you might have..." Brandon stuttered, the cold look he was given making him feel uncomfortable and intimidated.

"What's wrong, Brandon?" Samara asked as she stopped her conversation with queen Luna upon seeing her youngest son.

"Stella, I've been looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Brandon was finally able to speak and he noticed the uncomfortable look shared between said girl's parents.

"She was coming this way, but I guess she changed her mind. She went in that direction." Luna told him before she pointed towards the path that led to the Aviary.

"Thank you." Brandon left the adults and went towards the place that he had known as Stella's favorite spot. He knew that she loved staying in the Aviary and she had once told him that seeing the birds always made her feel like one day she could be free like them.

It was true that Stella adored her life as a princess, but after her parents marriage failed and she went to Alfea, she mentioned that she didn't feel like it was freedom as she had before.

After following the path that led to an elevator, Brandon pressed the button and he watched as the guests of the party became smaller with each second. Soon he was at the Aviary and he could hear crying. "Who's there?" The blonde princess asked once she heard his footsteps after he came out of the elevator.

"It's just me, Stel." Brandon told her before he joined her on the couch that overlooked the gardens of Solaria.

"How did you find me?" She asked after she left her legs, which had been pressed against her chest, down.

"Wasn't very hard. Your mother pointed to this direction and I knew you had come here. After all, I know you better than anyone." He replied and she sighed while remaining silent. "So, can you tell me why did you come up here this time?" He asked, remembering that she usually went there when she was feeling down.

"I wanted to think." Was her weak reply and he raised his eyebrows. "I don't like the way things have changed between us." She commented afterwards and he looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused.

"Ever since you and Sky went to Red Fountain and I started my first year at Alfea things have been different." She told him and it was his turn to sigh.

"Indeed they have. I miss seeing you more frequently." He confessed and she smiled.

"I do too, you're my best friend and it hurts being apart from you. It's ironic how harder it is now that we live next door to each other than when we lived in different planets." She commented and they laughed bitterly at the absurdity of the situation.

"It's because of those crazy rules made up by Grizelda and Codatorta. It's almost as if they don't want us to interact." He explained his point of view.

"But that's not the point. The point is that I can't count on you to comfort me anymore and I'm having a hard time adjusting to that." By then she had gotten closer to him, eager for a hug. He was touched by her confession, but then he smelled it.

"So you are drunk." He said without thinking and she retreated really fast, her hands searching for the smoothie that she had brought with her. But he was quicker and he picked it up and smelled it, finding the sense of vodka."Stella, what the hell were you thinking?" He asked her with widened eyes and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't thinking, that's the point of it. For once I'm not worrying about whether or not my parents will make a scandal in front of all the guests. I know this is wrong, but it's the only thing that's kept me from losing my mind today." She told him determinately and he knew that she needed his comfort before he could scold her for being so reckless.

"I didn't know things were so terrible, I thought that they had settled down after the divorce was filed a year ago." Stella shook her head vigorously at his words.

"No, they have actually gotten worse. And tonight, well, it wasn't really them that caused me to be so upset. One of the nobles came to me and they straight told me that it was my fault that they split up, that if I had been a better daughter it never would have happened." Now his eyes were wide and she was crying.

"Who the hell is this terrible liar?" He yelled, but after seeing how hard she was crying, he decided not to delve into the subject yet. So he came closer to her once again so that he could hold her tightly and comfort her.

Back in Limphea...

"Oh Yeeees!" A happy Flora celebrated after managing to knock Helia to the ground. The two of them had been training in the Greenhouse for a while now. They had gotten used to training together before Helia went to Red Fountain and now that his school year was reaching its end they had decided to do it again.

"Helia?" The nature fairy stopped cheering once she noticed that he hadn't gotten up as he usually would. She ran towards the fountain where he had fallen and quickly used her powers to get him out. She gently placed him on the ground before kneeling by his side.

"Oh God." She whispered while staring at his unconscious face. Seeing his chest rise and fall relieved her worries that something terrible might have happened, but still, he was unconscious. His wet blue hair was sprawled across his face, so she used an elastic band that was on her hand to tie it. "Come on now, sleeping beauty, wake up." She teased while rocking him and he groaned before regaining consciousness. His blue eyes opened and he blinked a few times before his gaze focused on her.

"Flora?" He asked before sitting up and she helped him rest his back against the fountain. "Why am I wet?"

"You fell into the fountain." She answered simply while she looked at him worriedly. "How does your head feel?"

"Doesn't hurt, so I don't think I hit it." He replied and she pushed his head forward so that she could check it out for any injuries.

"I'm sorry, I guess that I miscalculated the strength of that spell." He smiled at her, reassuring her that it was okay.

"No problem. Just remind me never to get on your bad side." He joked and both laughed.

"Just don't hurt my plants and you'll be fine." She told him afterwards and they stood up before looking around the Greenhouse. There were many holes in the glass structure due to spells they had sent and a few plants were destroyed, though they didn't worry because Flora could fix them easily.

"We've made quite a mess." He commented and her face fell.

"Yeah, I think perhaps we should change our training spot." She suggested and he nodded.

"That would be a good idea. This place gives you an advantage, since you're a nature fairy." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you saying that the reason I keep winning our fights is because we are in the Greenhouse?" She questioned and he knew what answer she was seeking.

"I never said that, all I'm saying is that you have the advantage, so it's most likely that you'll be the winner." He was quick to explain himself and she nodded.

"That is true. But you're also a wizard of nature, so it should give you an advantage as well." She supposed and he took a few seconds to observe her face as she thought about it, a smile immediately appearing on his own face as it always did when he was close to her. She made him happy and he wished that he could do the same for her.

"But you're the most powerful fairy around, so you're bound to win. I heard my parents mention how they had never seen a fairy as powerful as you." Helia commented and she blushed.

"I'm not that powerful, they're exaggerating. Astrid told me that I am blessed by the gods, which is why I am able to use my powers better than other fairies." She told him and he frowned due to the subject.

"The gods? Does she ever say anything that isn't related to them?" He asked and Flora shrugged her shoulders, but decided not to comment on it, knowing that he didn't like to discuss such religious matters. This was always a reason for them to fight, since Flora believed in gods and loved learning all about the ancient world while Helia didn't due to his parents teaching him that it were just legends.

"Maybe if you had my necklace you'd be able to win." She suggested and he looked at her uncovered neck, since she wore a light green top with pink pants. The necklace that she had been given two years before by a mysterious stranger, whose identity remained unknown, was no longer there.

"Where is it?" Helia asked her and she touched her neck, panic coming to her face before she relaxed.

"I gave it to Miele when I put her to sleep. The poor girl was terrified, thinking that there were monsters in the room coming after her. So I gave her the necklace for her protection." The nature fairy explained and Helia smiled, amazed by her kindness and cleverness.

"That was very kind of you." He told her gently and she smiled as well. "How about we try it again? Just remember that the point here isn't to kill me." He suggested and she rolled her eyes at his dramatization before resuming her previous position.

Helia went first, charging with a spell that made a few flowers charge at the nature fairy, who used her magic to conjure up a shield. Next she used the same spell she had used before, but she missed Helia, so the fountain behind him was destroyed and the statue of the Goddess of nature, Gaia, fell apart. Ignoring the destruction they knew could easily be reversed, Helia sent another spell towards her and this time he was the one who didn't measure his strength. She was sent flying into the glass wall behind her and she fell to the ground, groaning.

"Flora, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he approached her and knelt d by her side.

"It's okay, I'm fine." She tried to reassure him, but as he examined her to look for injuries, he noticed that her back was stained with blood as many glass pieces had entered it.

"That must be hurting." He looked at the blood with wide eyes and she groaned again. "Here, let me heal you." He used his magic to heal her injuries and within seconds she was free from glass.

"Thank you." She told him before holding his hand so that she could stand up. Suddenly feeling a little light headed, she felt her knees give away and he was caught by surprise, so ended up falling to the ground with her. As they lay on the ground, their faces were inches away and all Helia could think about was how beautiful she was and how much he wanted to kiss her. Unknown to him, she thought the same.

"We should start fixing this mess because soon our parents will come looking for her." She pushed his chest so that he could get off her and she could sit up, but he didn't move. His eyes looked into her green eyes with amazement and she started getting uncomfortable with the way he was staring at her.

"You're so beautiful." He said and she blushed before pushing him once more.

"And you're too sweet, but we really need to get going." He still didn't move and she started wondering what was going on in his head. For a few seconds they remained there, both looking at each other with curiosity and hope.

"Okay." Helia finally replied and he removed himself from her, making her wish that he hadn't.

"Don't." He looked at her in confusion and she sat up before giving him a shy look.

"Can you come closer?" It was a request she had made many times during their lives, but both felt that this time, it had a completely different meaning. Helia obliged easily and soon he was right in front of her as her back rested upon the wall of glass. He looked at her, searching for answers to what she wanted him to do.

"I have never noticed how blue your eyes were." She commented nervously, making him feel even more confused as she gave him no signal. With a sight, Helia decided to do something more impulsive, hoping that it would work. So he gently cupped her cheek before leaning down to kiss her.

It took her by surprise at first and she was paralyzed in place, but soon she relaxed and responded to the kiss passionately. Her arms soon found the way to his neck and she brought him even closer. His own arms wrapped around her waist as they enjoyed the unexpected and yet wonderful moment that changed their relationship forever.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the Brella scenes? Next chapter we'll have more cuteness and a bit of romance.

What about FloraXHelia? What's gonna happen now that those two have kissed?

And what will happen in the battle against Remus? Will they manage to overcome his guards or will he fulfill his plan of taking the throne?


	6. Surprising turn of events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lives are falling apart, two girls watching their worst nightmare come true and their parents are the reason for it. Meanwhile, a friendship is formed and a bond between two friends grows even stronger. Could there be a way to fix these messes?

Hello, people. I've decided to continue writing this story since it's gotten a lot of hits recently. I hope you'll be able to enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. 

Now, this chapter won't have FloraXHelia scenes, it's mostly Brella and what I'm sure you'll find an unexpected ship. Here we have some answers and the revelationshions are coming in about 3 chapters. Enjoy and good luck cause this is loooong!

At Solaria... (the morning of Helia's birthday)

"I cannot believe you just said that!" An outraged Luna screamed at her husband.

"You know that I'm right, Luna. This isn't working anymore!" He fought back, though his voice was shaking. They were currently in the king's office in the castle.

"Princess Stella, perhaps you should go back to your room." A maid told the nearly 15 years old blonde who was just outside the office, a hand lifted to knock on the door. She barely paid attention to her as her eyes were widened and she was in shock at what she had heard.

It had been months since Queen Luna and King Radius had been fighting nonstop about every little detail of their lives and Stella was having a hard time dealing with her parents relationship falling apart. The young girl had tried to keep them together, but as time went by she realized that she couldn't force them to stay that way just because of her. She didn't know what else to do since it seemed like those two could never work things out.

"So instead of trying to fix it you just wish to walk away?" Luna spoke, her voice not as loud as before and her tone more broken than angry.

"It's the right thing to do." Radius said simply and Stella finally broke out of her shocked stance. After taking a deep breath, she barged into the office and both parents stared at her worriedly.

"Stella? Is everything alright, dear?" Luna asked her and she shook her head.

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed at them, tears falling from her orange eyes.

"I'm sorry, princess, but you have to understand that your mother and I aren't as happy as we used to be." Radius gently told her, realizing that she must have heard their conversation.

"So you think that divorce is the right answer?" Luna questioned incredulously and he lowered his head at her hard glare.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Stella stated firmly and angrily before she looked at them, trying to convey just how much she was suffering because of them. "Until you work this out, I don't want to see either of you again." She told them brokenly and their eyes widened.

"You can't just leave, Stella. You're too young to be on your own." Luna told her firmly.

"And you can't talk to us like that either, young lady." Radius angrily said and Stella crossed her arms over her chest.

"So when I act childish you can scold me all you want, but when you do the same I can't do anything?" She questioned with raised eyebrows and didn't wait for their answer before leaving the room, stomping her foot. The soon to be ex-couple shared looks of disbelief as they tried to understand what had happened. They were used to Stella staying in her room while they were fighting or sometimes trying to reconcile them, but to have her scream at them and just leave was unexpected and neither was sure on how to act.

"I had no idea that she was so affected by this." Luna commented softly, guilt filling her and Radius sighed.

"I don't know how we can fix this anymore." He confessed and, for the first time in months, they decided to put their fighting aside and try to come up with a good way to fix their relationship, one that didn't involve divorce. They knew that it would only hurt Stella more and also their kingdom that would be queenless, since Luna wasn't of royal birth.

"Princess Stella, wait!" Nova, Stella's friend who was a noble, yelled. The younger girl was 12 years old and she had orange hair and blue eyes.

"I don't want to talk right now, Nova." Stella shot her down, attempting to be gentle despite her sore mood.

"But we had plans to go to the beach today, remember?" Nova questioned and Stella sighed.

"I know we did, but I can't stay here anymore." Seeing how broken she looked, Nova guessed it was related to her parents.

"Have they had another fight?" She asked and Stella nodded while tears started falling once again, but she managed to recompose herself rather quickly.

"This one was much worse, so I need some time alone, to be away from them." She told the younger girl, who nodded in understanding.

"Okay. So, where will you go?" She asked and a small smile came to Stella's face as she thought of the only place she felt safe and happy.

"Eraklyon, of course." She replied and Nova smirked, knowing why this place held such a soft spot in the princess' heart. It was no secret to the people of Solaria and Eraklyon that princess Stella had grown affectionate towards both prince Sky and his half-brother, Brandon. She would visit them many times and they would also come to Solaria. However, what not many people knew, was that Stella was actually closer to Brandon, not the prince.

These two had become friends from the first time they met, when she was about 3 months old and he was 5. Over the years they discovered that they had many common interests and so their friendship grew. Sky was also close to Stella and they liked each other, but now that she had reached her teenage years, she knew that what she felt towards Brandon was different, stronger.

Her parents had tried to push her towards Sky, not liking her growing affection towards the brunette, but their plan only served to bring her close to Brandon. Eventually they gave up on trying to make her love Sky and put aside their plans for an arranged marriage between the two of them, seeing that it would only make Stella resent them more than she already did due to their constant fighting. But they still weren't so happy that she seemed to have feelings for Brandon.

"I'll see you when you get back, then." Nova wished the blonde good luck and they hugged before she walked back into the palace. Stella was left alone in the courtyard and she sighed before walking towards the few ships that were parked near the gates to the castle. An older men greeted her formally and she demanded that he took her to Eraklyon. Seeing his doubt, she reinforced how it was her parents' idea and that they'd be meeting her there soon, so the man finally agreed. During her journey, she fell asleep on her comfortable chair and she dreamt about the man that had, unknowingly to either of them, stolen her heart.

Far away, on planet Earth...

"Good moooorning!" A young girl of 14 years old sang as she entered her mother's room with her father following her. It was late in the morning on a beautiful saturday.

"Good morning, honey." The mother greeted her with her eyes still closed and a smile on her face. She yawned and stretched before opening them. "Wow, breakfast in bed?" She asked them while looking at the tray filled with a plate of pizza and a glass of juice.

"Of course, mom! I know how much you love it. Happy mother's day!" The young girl placed the tray on her bedside table before hugging her mother tightly. The older woman played with her red hair that was left down.

"Thanks, Bloom." She said after they pulled apart and the man that had been waiting by the door came to join them in the bed.

"I have a present for you too, Vanessa." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and the she smiled at him, arms still wrapped around their daughter.

"You didn't have to, Mike, sweetie." She told him as she opened the small box only to find a silver bracelet inside it, one that she had desired for a while. Bloom looked at them with a smile before her eyes widened and she suddenly stood up, startling them.

"What is it, honey?" Mike asked her worriedly and she didn't answer, instead she bolted out of the room. The two parents shared worried looks, but those were gone once she came back a few minutes later with a drawing in hand.

"I almost forgot about my card." Bloom explained while she joined them once again before she handed the folded card to Vanessa.

"What a beautiful drawing!" The mother exclaimed while staring at the inside of the card, where Bloom had drawn a picture of their favorite park. On the sky she had written a beautiful message to her mother in red and there were a few hearts.

"Indeed. Your drawings get better every time, sweetie. I'm sure that you'll become a famous artist someday." Mike praised and Bloom smiled brightly towards them.

"Thanks you guys." She said, but there was a certain sadness to her tone that worried them.

"Is everything alright, sweetie?" Vanessa asked and Bloom sighed.

"I'm okay, I'm just sad because of Mitzi." She told them and they shared looks, knowing that said girl had been putting her through a hard time. For some reason, she seemed to have always hated Bloom and so she always treated the poor redhead with despise and rudeness. They had tried talking to Mitzi's parents, but they seemed to never be home and so they hadn't been able to do nothing to fix the situation.

"What did she do now?" Mike asked her and she avoided eye contact as she answered.

"She said that I'm a weirdo and that I should give up on trying to make friends at school because I don't belong there." Bloom replied sadly.

"You shouldn't listen to what she says, sweetie. You're wonderful and I have no doubt that you'll find yourself with many friends. These things take time, it's been only a few months since you transferred." Vanessa told her gently, reminding her of the fact that she was new at the school.

"But what if she's right? What if I don't belong there?" Bloom questioned unsurely and she missed the look shared between her parents. Her words hit them hard because they worried that they might be true, and not just regarding the school. Mike and Vanessa had made a promise not to reveal the truth until Bloom was 18 and ready to deal with it, but it was getting hard considering that she felt like she didn't fit in.

They wondered if maybe they should tell her so that she might understand why she felt so out of place in the small city of Gardenia, but every time they tried to do so, they couldn't bring themselves to. It was hard raising a child and loving her so much while knowing that she isn't truly yours, that there are parents somewhere missing her.

Since hey hadn't been able to find any traces of her birth parents, no matter how hard they tried to contact them over the years, they realized telling Bloom the truth would only cause her more suffering. So they stayed quiet, but that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt when she came home telling them that she felt like she belonged somewhere else.

"If you don't like it there, we'll find another school for you. You'll find somewhere you belong some day, I'm sure." Mike reassured the young girl with a bright smile.

"And we'll be there with you when you do. We'll always be by your side." Vanessa added and Bloom couldn't help but smile after being comforted by them.

"You're the best parents I could have asked for. Seriously, I love you guys." She told them before they shared a tight hug. Their sweet moment was ruined by the ringing of the phone and Mike reluctantly stood up and walked towards the other side of the table to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked and his face changed to confused as he heard the person on the other end say something. "Ah, okay. wait a minute." He put the phone away and stared at the two curious women with raised eyebrows. "Bloom, there's someone here wanting to talk to you." He told them and Bloom just stared at him, confused."A boy. He said his name's Andy." He finished and Bloom's face lightened up.

"Andy? He's this really sweet guy in my class. He's the only one I would consider a friend." Bloom said excitedly and she ran to her father's side. After a few minutes of talking to Andy, she turned to her parents with an unsure expression. "Andy invited me for ice-scream at the park. Is it okay if I go?" She asked them and they shared a look before Vanessa nodded.

"Of course, sweetheart." She said with a smile. "You don't have to feel bad, just because it's mother's day doesn't mean you have to stay with me all day." She added after seeing the unsure look on Bloom's face.

"Are you sure?" Bloom inquired and Vanessa nodded.

"Of course. Go have fun, we'll see you later." Bloom hugged her tightly and excitedly before she stood up.

" Where do you think you're going?" It was Mike who asked as she started running towards the door and she stopped.

"Sorry, dad." She apologized before running towards him to give him a hug.

"Be careful with this boy, okay?" He pleaded after kissing her on the forehead.

"Of course, daddy. I'll be okay." She reassured him before kissing his cheek and leaving. As they watched her go, both parents worried. They were unaware that it wasn't Bloom who they should be worried about, but themselves.

Back with Stella...

The plane landed on Eraklyon an hour and a half later and she was awoken by the pilot afterwards. She made sure that she looked presentable before leaving and going into the castle. First she greeted the guards in the main gate and soon she found herself headed for the throne room. She could hear voices as she approached it and her heart started beating fast as the clear sound of arguing could be heard. Before she could reach the throne room, someone grabbed her arm and she almost screamed, but once she saw who it was, she remained quiet.

"Did you have to scare me like that, Sky?" She asked the blonde prince who had let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to go into the throne room." He replied with an apologizing smile.

"What's with all the screaming?" She asked him curiously and his face fell.

"It's my parents." He told her and she gave him an understanding smile. They started walking towards his chambers, where Brandon most likely was.

"I know what that feels like, my parents have been going at it nonstop for so long." She sighed and she wondered what was the reason for queen Samara and king Erendor to be fighting. These two had always been closer than her parents and she had thought that they were happy together. "What are they fighting about?" She asked Sky and it was his turn to sigh.

"The king and queen of Domino. They've had many arguments about them, since they were close friends and mother always suspected that they might still be alive. This time she wants to go to their planet to make a ceremony, a funeral, since it's been so long since they disappeared." He explained and Stella's eyes widened.

"She wants to go to Domino? Isn't the planet completely destroyed?" She asked and Sky shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. All I know is that my father's trying to convince her not to go there." He replied. By then they had already reached the prince's room, so he pushed the door open. It was a spacious room with a couch and two chairs leading to a tv, a king sized bed and two doors leading to the not so large closet and the bathroom. In the couch a brunette boy of 15 years old lay while he read a book.

"There you are, Sky. So, did you manage to speak to them?" He asked without taking his eyes off the book.

"Nope. I could hear their screamings from the distance, so I just gave up." The blonde replied with a smile. "Oh, and guess who came to visit?" Hearing these words, Brandon looked at them and his face broke into a smile once he saw Stella.

"Stella! I was just starting to miss you!" He yelled before he stood up from the couch and walked towards her. The blonde princess smiled brightly at him and she ran, jumping onto his arms and knocking them both to the ground. They laughed as Brandon attempted to sit up while she didn't let him and Sky watched them while rolling his eyes at their childishness.

"I was starting to miss you too." Stella said after a few minutes of their game. Brandon helped her stand up and they walked towards the couch.

"So, what brings you here so soon? It's been only a few weeks since your last visit." Sky was the one who asked and Stella sighed before answering.

"My parents." She replied simply and both boys were worried and intrigued.

"You said that they've been fighting a lot lately." Brandon commented and she nodded.

"They have, but this time was much worse." She told them and their concern grew.

"What happened?" Sky asked curiously and Brandon, seeing how sad she looked, scooted over to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You don't have to tell us." He told the princess and she looked at him with those bright orange eyes that he thought were so beautiful and her face curled up into a small smile.

"But I want to. I came here to talk to you, since you're the only one who knows how to make me feel better when I'm sad." She replied and Sky realized that these two might like to have some alone time.

"I think I'll try to talk to them again. Is it okay if Brandon tells me later what happened with your parents?" He asked them and the two best friends gave him mirrored smiles.

"No problem, Sky. Thanks for welcoming me here." Stella told him and he moved closer so that they could share a quick hug before he left the room. Over the years Sky had easily recognized that though he was friends with both of them, Stella and Brandon were closer, so he usually tried to let them have their moments alone together. He suspected that these two might get together one day and he hoped that their friendship would remain if they did.

Once Sky was gone, Stella was quick to resume their conversation. "They're getting a divorce." She stated and Brandon's eyes widened.

"Whaat? A divorce? Are things really that bad?" He asked and Stella shrugged her shoulders.

"As it seems. My mother doesn't think it's the right decision, but daddy suggested it." She told him and he shook his head.

"I can't believe it. Sure, your parents have been in the outs lately, but a divorce is just so... extreme." He replied and she nodded.

"I know. I don't think they meant it, but I'm so tired in being involved in this constant fighting." She confessed and he cast her a small smile.

"I know, Stel. Maybe you should stay with us for a while, I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind it." He suggested and she smiled brightly.

"That would be awesome! We could party every day and have sleepovers. And we could teach Sky how to dress properly, because the poor boy doesn't know a thing about fashion!" She started getting excited and he laughed.

"I know. I tried to convince him to use some of your ideas, but he doesn't want to." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys and fashion usually don't mix, which is why I'm glad that you don't hate it." She told him and he smiled, feeling proud of himself for attempting to give fashion a chance. He had actually found himself enjoying it and seeing how Stella's face would lighten up when he suggested that they search for new suits for him and Sky made it worth it.

"There's no way I could hate something that came from you." He told her sweetly and she blushed. She was used to these sweet comments coming from him and compliments and she often wondered if perhaps this was a sign that their friendship was meant to be something more. But she didn't want to ruin what they had, so she never acted on it. Also, she was definitely not ready for something more, she was too young.

"Okay, mister playboy, let's ask your parents if I can stay here for a couple of days." She got up from the couch and extended her hand. He looked surprised for a second before he eagerly took her hand and they walked towards out of Sky's chambers and towards the throne room, hands holding tightly and mirrored smiles on their faces.

Back with Bloom...

The simple getting ice cream with Andy turned out to be much more than that. She had so much fun with the the black haired boy that eventually she invited him to lunch at her house, with her parents permission, of course. The couple took the opportunity to get to know him better and they realized that he was a good kid and he seemed to like Bloom. So when he later asked to take her to the movies, they let her go.

They decided to watch a new release called Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone. It was a new series that was quite famous already and Bloom had read the first book and enjoyed it, as had Andy, so she agreed to watch the movie. It was a fun afternoon and she was glad to have found someone she actually liked and who didn't treat her like Mitzi.

What Bloom was unaware of was that said girl was actually in the movie theater hiding in the back as she watched Bloom have fun with her newfound friend. For reasons unknown to the redhead, Andy and Mitzi didn't get along and that was one of the reasons why he wanted to be friends with Bloom, as he told her. He liked that she was different from other people at school that loved and idolized Mitzi.

Once the movie ended, they waited for Bloom's parents to pick them up as they had promised. After 20 minutes of waiting, Bloom started getting the feeling that something was wrong, since her parents were never late. She called them to check, but they didn't pick up the phone.

"Something's definitely wrong." She muttered after she called them for the third time. Andy, who had been patiently waiting by her side, wasn't paying much attention as his eyes had found the black haired girl that had been spying on them. "Andy? Are you okay?" He looked back at Bloom while she stared at him with worry.

"Yeah, I just thought that I had seen my parents there, but it was a false alarm." He told her with a smile and she bought his excuse easily, thinking that he had no reason to lie to her. "So, what were you saying?"

"I think that something's wrong with my parents, they haven't picked up." She explained to him after sighing and once again he looked back to see that Mitzi was no longer in sight.

"Then maybe we should go to your house." He suggested and she raised her eyebrows.

"How? We don't have a ride." She questioned and Andy simply smiled.

"We'll just grab a taxi then. Don't worry, Bloom, I still have some money left." He tried to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"No, I can't let you just pay this for me. I'll try to call them again." She argued before turning back to the phone. Andy rolled his eyes before he searched the street once more. Seeing no signs of Mitzi, he decided that they'd better go.

"Here, there's one coming." He called for the taxi that was coming their way and grabbed Bloom's hand, carrying her towards it.

"Hey!" She complained and let go of his hand. He sighed before giving her a firm look.

"Bloom, if something happened to your parents, we need to get to your house as soon as possible." He told her and before she could argue, he continued. "Don't worry about me paying, you'll pay me back the next time we go out." He reassured her and she sighed in defeat, knowing that he was right.

The ride to her home was silent and awkward. Bloom decided not to say anything, her mind focused on her worries towards her parents while Andy let her be. She was unaware of just how nervous and worried he was and she didn't see how he kept looking at the back of the car. She kept her eyes closed and her head pressed to the window as she attempted to calm her fast beating heart.

By the time they got there, it was already dark and Bloom felt uneasy, since she was a little afraid of the darkness. Andy thanked the driver before giving him the money and helping her get out. They walked towards the house slowly and she sighed in relief once she saw that the lights were still on. Andy held her hand firmly and she stayed as close to him as possible. As they were nearing the entrance, there was a loud sound and a scream, making the poor girl ran towards the house with Andy not far behind. None saw the black haired girl that hid behind some bushes as she watched what was happening inside with a conflicted expression.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom screamed once she got to the kitchen and she saw her father lying on the ground with her mother by his side. A figure in a hood stood in front of them with what seemed to be a gun in his hands.

"Don't move." The figure yelled while pointing it towards the shocked redhead by the kitchen's door. Vanessa looked at her with wide, worried eyes.

"Please, don't hurt her. She's just a child." She pleaded weakly and Mike groaned. That's when Bloom noticed that blood was seeping onto his shirt.

"Oh My God!" She screamed just as Andy entered the kitchen. The black haired boy took one look at the occupants of the room before he stepped in front of Bloom, shielding her from the gun.

"Guess I'm going to have to get rid of you now, huh?" The man behind the hood asked and Bloom tried to come up with a plan, but her mind was clouded with fear. She stepped back a bit as she felt like she was suffocating, her heart beating faster than ever.

"I think that you should leave, unless you want me to call the police." Andy told the figure while holding his cellphone in hand. Vanessa eyed him worriedly, knowing that it wasn't a good idea to taunt someone with a gun. Just as she had predicted, the man shot Andy right on the chest before he could say anything more and Bloom screamed loudly. She broke down into tears as she thought about how terrible the situation was and the gun was pointed once again towards her.

"Now, unless you want to follow them, you'll stay quiet while I finish taking what a came for." The figure spoke firmly and Bloom looked at him in fear, but she nodded her head, telling him that she would remain quiet. The man turned back to the cabins, where Bloom knew that her parents hid some of their money, and the gun remained pointing at her head.

Suddenly, something strange happened. Vanessa widened her eyes once she noticed it and Bloom was confused until she followed her mother's line of vision. She was glowing. Not like pregnancy glowing, she truly was glowing bright orange. She barely had time to acknowledge what was happening as the figure turned back to look at her. She heard the gunfire and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. When she opened them again, she could clearly see there was an orange barrier right in front of her and the figure was knocked on the ground, looking unconscious.

"What just happened?" She asked no one in particular and her mother stared at her with widened eyes.

"I don't know. This is so strange, but you've somehow saved us, Bloom." She told the young girl and Bloom looked at her still glowing hands in confusion, wondering what could possibly be happening to her.

"This is unbelievable, it almost looks like...magic." She recalled from her many books about fairies and wizards, but it made no sense.

Outside the house, Mitzi watched the scene with widened eyes, disbelief clear on her face. She almost screamed when she saw Bloom conjure up the shield as she wondered how she could have missed it, how she didn't notice that the strange vibe she had always gotten from the fiery girl was actually magic. She opened her purse and pulled out a small, golden mirror.

"Master, I need to speak to you." She whispered and an image appeared on the magical mirror in her hands.

"Please tell me that you have something useful, I just had a terrible day." The man complained and she rolled her eyes before a huge smile came to her face.

"I have wonderful news. You know the fairy you've been looking for a very long time?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"Don't tell me that you've found her." Mitzi's smile enlarged.

"Yep, she was here all the time. It was Bloom, I just saw her make a shield." She told him and the man laughed.

"Unbelievable. All this time I assumed that she was as dead as her parents, but she's still there. Are you sure that she's the one who possesses the dragon flame?" He questioned and Mitzi looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think so, I could feel that she was extremely powerful and she glowed orange." She told him and he laughed once again.

"Extraordinary. What about the mark? Does she have it?" He asked afterwards, knowing that Bloom would be useless if she did in fact have said mark.

"No, she doesn't." Mitzi replied and he nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, listen to me carefully, okay? You'll go in there and erase her memories, she can't know that she's magical yet. In fact, erase all of their memories so that there are no loose strings." He told her firmly and she nodded.

"And after that?" She asked and the man's face fell.

"We'll wait. When the time is right I'll make sure that she does exactly what I need her to do." He advised before his image disappeared from the mirror. Mitzi secured it inside her purse before walking towards the house, ready to do what she had been asked to. She didn't question his orders, knowing it was best to do what he said than to pay the price in not doing so.

In a kingdom far away...

"Father, we have some urgent news!" The man with golden hair and blue eyes yelled as he entered the room where his father was watching Flora and Helia interact through the mirror.

"What is it?" The older man looked at him curiously.

"We've made a great mistake." The younger man confessed and his father simply stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "You remember the situation with Domino's king and queen, don't you?" The older man sighed.

"Of course I do. Those poor souls didn't deserve what came to them, they shouldn't have had to face Valtor on their own." He whispered and his son looked alarmed.

"We thought that they were all gone, that we had nothing to worry about. But we were wrong." The older man looked at him with widened eyes, catching up on what he was saying.

"Their daughter. She survived?" He asked and his son confirmed with a nod. "But how? Last time we checked, she was destroyed by the ancestral witches."

"I thought so too, but an informant just told me that there was a powerful energy on Earth, one that could only belong to the bearer of the dragon flame." The older man suddenly stood up and started pacing around, Flora's image in the mirror being replaced by Bloom's as the young fairy was in an ambulance with her mother.

"We must go there, protect her." He claimed and the blonde one sighed.

"It's too late, he has already got to her and put a spell around her. Her memories of using magic were erased too."He told his father frustratingly and the older man stopped pacing.

"This is a disaster, I don't know how I could have missed this." He said softly and his son looked wildly around.

"There must be something that we can do." He stated firmly and his father said nothing as the image in the mirror turned back to Flora.

"All we can do now is make sure that Flora stays safe. Since he's found a fairy of the dragon flame, he'll surely start looking for her soon. You must go there and give her the necklace to increase her protection." He told his son firmly and the younger man nodded.

"Of course, I'll go right away." He promised before he disappeared only to reappear in the Greenhouse. By then Helia's birthday party was just getting started, so he'd have to wait until he could give Flora her gift. He just hoped that their enemy wouldn't be able to find her in the meantime.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the few Brella scenes? What about Luna and Radius divorce? They didn't delve much into it in the show, so I came up with a few ideas. What about Sky's parents being close to Bloom's? There wasn't much information on that either, except for in one of the movies (can't remember which one).

And of course, what are your thoughts on Bloom, Andy and Mitzi? I can tell you these two will have an importance to the story since she's working for evil and you'll soon find out where he stands.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME WHEN THIS ONE GETS 10 HITS.


	7. Death is only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flora awakes in a strange place after the events of Helia's birthday and she soon comes to realize a terrible truth when a familiar face shows up. Can she still have hope now that it seems like there's no chance she and Helia will be happy together?

Hey, people. I back!!! Now that I've finished A World Of Fiction, this story will be my priority. 

This chapter is quite different from the others and it is the real beginning of the story (hence the title). I'd say enjoy it, but it's a rather sad chapter, except for the first part. Something important that need to be clear is that this was based mostly on the tv show Once Upon My Time, which is actually the base for most of my stories.

Good luck with your readings!

In Solaria...

Stella and Brandon stayed like that, holding onto each other for a good 10 minutes while the fairy of the sun cried all the tears that she had been holding for days. It was comfortable, familiar and so they relished on a chance to spend time together like they hadn't had in a long time.

"I'm sorry." Stella reluctantly broke out of their embrace and wiped her eyes before looking at him.

"Hey, you never have to apologize for being sad. It's ridiculous." Brandon replied with a smile, his heart hurting at how lost and sad she looked.

"You know what else is ridiculous?" She asked, sounding frustrated. "My parents. They had the most beautiful and pure thing and they just gave up." She added before he could question.

"Perhaps they weren't meant to be together, Stell. After all, isn't their happiness more important?" He wisely pointed out and she couldn't help but smile.

"I know you're right, but it still sucks." She frowned and Brandon started coming up with ways to cheer her up. "You know what I would really like right now?" She then asked, breaking his line of thought and he looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked her curiously and she gave him a shy smile.

"I'd like to kiss you." She boldly replied and Brandon's eyes widened. He definitely hadn't been expecting that, but he guessed that she must be drunker than he had thought. Though all he wanted was to kiss her, he knew that it would be wrong, considering her state.

"I don't think so. How about we go back to the party?" He suggested and she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why won't you kiss me? Don't you like me?" She asked him childishly and he couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked.

"Of course I like you, Stella. More than you'll ever know." He sighed deeply and she looked at him curiously.

"I like you too, Brandy." She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his own around her waist and buried his head in her golden hair.

"You know, I'm starting to think that I have the worst luck ever." He muttered and she pulled apart so that she could look at him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked and he contemplated on whether or not he should say it. Remembering that she most likely wouldn't remember any details from this conversation, he decided to tell her the truth. He knew that he needed to, it was eating him inside.

"Because every time I come close to confessing my feelings for you, you're drunk. It's like a curse or something." He admitted and her eyes went wide.

"Your feelings? What feelings?" She sounded a bit desperate and he started regretting telling her. But now that he had gone this far, he figured he'd better continue.

"I guess I have no other choice but to say it now. Even if you won't remember this conversation, even if you'll probably never know it, I have to say it because it's killing me. Hiding what I feel is killing me, but I know it's the best thing to do." He paused so that he could breathe and she looked at him with wide eyes, expectantly.

"I love you, Stella. More than you'll ever know, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. I've known for years that my feelings for you were besides that of friendship and I tried to keep it buried, I never acted on it because I was so freaking scared. I didn't want to lose you." He held back tears as he waited for her response.

He would have expected her to be in shock or to start screaming at him, but instead she grabbed him by the neck and kissed him passionately. He was caught by surprise and so he took a while to respond. He knew that he should pull away, but he couldn't. It felt so good and wonderful and everything he had wanted for so long. He recalled a similar night when they had kissed as well, only a few weeks before.

It was during a party at Red Fountain, one that included many specialists and fairies. It was the first time Sky and Brandon saw Stella in weeks and so they spent a great deal of the night together, sharing details of their lives and telling jokes.

At one point, Sky disappeared with Diaspro, as the two were on their first date. The blonde princess wasn't a student at Alfea, but she had been invited by Stella to this party because the fairy of the sun was excited to pair her up with Sky. So the two of them decided to take a walk together, leaving Stella and Brandon alone.

The two had remained in the gardens where the party was being held for a good while, catching up on their lives. Since this was a party, both ended up having too much to drink and eventually they decided to leave the gardens. Brandon led her to his bedroom where the two settled on his bed.

For a few minutes everything was normal between them, he cracked a few jokes and she laughed like usual. But then, their drunken minds decided to do something different. It is as the saying goes, sometimes drunken actions are caused by sober thoughts.And this was one of these times, because the drinks had lowered their defences and allowed their inner feelings to come showing. So when Brandon leaned in and kissed her, Stella didn't pull back and instead replied with as much passion and fierceness.

Soon that one kiss turned into a full make out session and they found themselves not worrying about how their actions would affect them and their friendship, for once. At one point, Brandon pulled apart, much to her dismay, and looked at her as he wondered if this was the time to confess his feelings. He wasn't as drunk as she was, so he could still think rationally and he started debating on what he should do.

But she didn't give him time to think, soon she was pulling him back to her and joining their lips once again. As their kissing became more urgent, he helped her as she unceremoniously took off his shirt before his hands rested on her back, wondering if he should take off her blue dress as well.

It was in that exact moment that Sky came into the room, having been looking for them for a while and he stared at his two best friends shockingly. Stella was the first to notice him and she pulled apart from Brandon while staring at him wide eyed. The brunette specialist did the same and there was silence. For the next few minutes, Stella and Brandon arranged themselves as Sky decided it was best not to leave these two alone for now.

Over the next few weeks, they barely saw each other and when they did, they made sure not to mention what had happened. Brandon wanted to talk about it, confess to her at once and get this weight off his chest. But the fear of rejection and ruining their friendship kept him from doing so. Until tonight.

"Wow. You never told me that you were such a good kisser." Stella said once they pulled apart from their kiss, both breathless. She was concerned when he said nothing, only looked at her with what resembled sadness. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"You know why." Brandon replied after sighing and she looked down.

"That I do. I've had the same fears for years, but now that you've confessed I don't feel so scared anymore." His eyes widened as he tried to process what she was saying.

"So you mean..." She completed his sentence.

"I love you too." A smile came upon his face, but it was soon replaced by a broken look.

"This is all I wanted to hear, but there's no way to tell if it's true." She caught onto what he was saying and she quickly reassured him.

"Brandon, I'm not drunk right now. This was the first drink I took that had vodka, the others were normal smoothies." She pointed to the drink that rested by their side and he raised his eyebrows.

"Then why have you been acting strange all night?" He asked, starting to feel panicked.

"Something happened yesterday, an accident." She sighed and he looked at her worriedly. "You know the potion lab at Alfea, right?" He nodded, confused. "Well, it sort of doesn't exist anymore. I blew it up."

"No way!" She nodded and he couldn't keep himself from laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

"I know, it's crazy. But now back to you, mr. romantic." He blushed at her words.

"I guess the truth is out." He said simply and she smiled.

"I guess it is. So what happens now?" He knew what answer she was expecting.

"Now I would like to spend the rest of the night with you. And then, if you'd like, I would love to take you on a date." His response pleased her greatly and her smile enlarged.

"Consider this our first date." She suggested and he smiled before picking his phone.

"Now let me text Sky to tell him that I've finally got a girlfriend so that he can get off my back." She easily took the phone out of his hands.

"Only after you kiss me again." He easily complied and soon they were engaged in another make out session. Only this time there was nothing pulling them back. When Sky would once again find them minutes later, he would learn about how their relationship had changed forever.

As Flora started regaining consciousness, she heard the sound of many people talking, though it sounded far away. She was surprised not to feel anymore pain from her wounds, so she assumed that someone must have healed her. Someone. Helia. The thought of him brought a smile to her lips and gave her the strength to open her eyes. The sunlight blinded her, so it took her a few minutes to actually open them.

As soon as she did so, she realized that she was no longer in Limphea. There were no trees around her and she couldn't see the castle. She sat up, starting to feel like something was wrong. As she looked around, she could see the ocean near her and she was able to calm down her rapidly beating heart.

"I must be on Andros." She muttered while looking at the strangely grey ocean in front of her. "But why isn't anyone here, where are my parents, Aisha, Helia?" She wondered and the feeling came back. Something was definitely off. Deciding to figure out what was going on, she stood up and breathed in a few times to calm herself down.

"Okay, I don't see the castle, so I must be closer to the village. I'll go there and see if someone can help me get to Aisha." She decided and so she started walking along the beach, each step making her feel uneasy and scared.

"Oh, Helia, how I wish that you were here with me. Your presence always made me feel secure, like nothing and no one could hurt me as along as you were there." She sighed, a small smile coming to her face as she remembered how he had kissed her and then told her that he loved her. "I love him so much, it feels like a dream that we finally got together."

It only took her about ten minutes to get to the village and she smiled brightly once she saw a few houses not so far. A part of her found it strange how it seemed like everything there was either grey or orange, the houses didn't have many colors and even the people seemed to be orange. She assumed that she was just seeing things, but it did unsettle her.

Seeing a restaurant, she decided to go in and maybe have something to eat, though she didn't feel hungry. "Like mom always said, eating is the best way of staying strong." She laughed as fun memories of her mother came to mind. Worry for her parents filled her, but she tried to concentrate on getting herself somewhere safe first.

"Hello, may I have a muffin and herbal tea?" She asked the bartender, who looked at her strangely.

"Sure thing, dear. You can sit down and I'll bring it to you." Flora ignored her weird atittude and nodded before finding a bench where she sat down. She spent a few minutes watching the other costumers talk before the ringing of the bell called her attention to the door. It was opened and in came someone she never thought that she would see again.

She screamed while looking around wildly, wanting to ignore what was clearly an hallucination. But the person at the door clearly had no intention of leaving her alone for they walked straight to where she was and sat down in front of her.

"I certainly didn't expect to find you here." The woman told her with a bitter laugh and she was frozen in place, theories to what was happening coming to mind.

"You're not real." She said loudly, voice shaking with fear and the woman gave her a gentle smile.

"I'm sure that you are very confused now, and scared. But I promise you that I'll explain everything to you." Her comforting tone did nothing to ease Flora's worries as she started freaking out even more.

"This is a dream, isn't it? A crazy dream that I'll soon wake up from." She started talking without thinking, finding solutions to the problems that were haunting her mind.

"'I'm afraid it isn't a dream, my dear. Sometimes I wish it was too, but it's very much real." Flora looked at her and there were a million things she wanted to say.

"But you're dead. You've been dead for years, so how come I am seeing you?" She hysterically asked the woman in front of her. Someone she had known her entire life until she had suddenly passed away two years before. Andromeda. Helia's dear grandmother.

"I think you can guess that answer." Andromeda simply replied and Flora's eyes widened as she understood.

"NO! No, no, no!" She screamed and she decided that she wasn't going to stay there, listening to crazy lies told by dead people. So she stood up and ran out of the door, away from Andromeda and the terrible truths she had to tell her.

"Well, that went well." The older woman said calmly as she watched Flora run. She made no movements to follow the teenager, knowing that she needed some time to herself now. The truth could be told later, after all time was all they had.

Flora ran all the way till she reached the beach once again. Her mind was swirling as she started to wonder if maybe she was going crazy. After all, it's not everyday that you see dead people walking around casually like it's the most normal thing in the world. But a small part of her feared that Andromeda was right and there was a bigger reason to why she was seeing her.

"But it can't be, it just can't." She muttered as she stopped by a few rocks to stare into the sea, hoping that it would calm her. Memories of countless moments spent with Aisha in the beach came to her mind and her heart hurt at the thought of her best friend. Worry filled her for she knew that Aisha would have never let her down and probably would have come back to Limphea with Helia. She prayed that the fairy of waves was alright.

"They're fine, if they weren't I'd know it." She tried to convince herself as she stared into the strangely grey ocean. It started to bother her how it wasn't blue anymore and she started to wonder if maybe she wasn't really on Andros. The sound of footsteps made her turn back and she sighed once she saw it was Andromeda once again.

"Are you following me?" She asked the older woman, who laughed.

"I don't need to follow you, dear. I know you well and I was sure that you'd come to the beach." She replied and this time Flora didn't run when she approached her.

"Wouldn't you have thought that I'd go to the forest?" Flora asked her and a thoughtful look came to her face.

"That was my first option, but after I thought about it, I recalled how you told Helia many times that you actually preferred the beach over the forest. It's unusual for a nature fairy, but you're not just any nature fairy." Flora was confused about what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Andromeda sighed before smiling at her.

"You're more powerful that any fairy I've ever known. And you're also so kind and gentle, it's truly unusual." Flora couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you. But I'm still confused about many things." Andromeda sighed this time and looked away, eyes staring into the grey sea.

"I know you are. And I'll give you all the answers you're looking for, but I must warn you that you might not like them." She looked at Flora firmly and the nature fairy was surprised by the clear sadness in that look.

"I think it's what Saladin always said, not knowing is worse." Both smiled at the thought of Saladin and Flora wondered if he was okay as well. So many people she was worried about, but now she was more concerned about herself. "Do you know if he's okay?"

"He's fine, he wasn't hurt during the battle." Flora was surprised that she even knew about said battle, but she guessed that ghosts know a lot of things.

"So you were there?" Andromeda shook her head.

"No, I can't leave this place." Now Flora was even more confused and surprised.

"Now why would you be trapped on Andros?" She asked and Andromeda gave her a sad smile that made her even more afraid than before.

"Dear Flora, this isn't Andros. It's somewhere entirely different, and darker. It is called... The Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Flora repeated, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. It's a place where many people live, though we're not longer alive." Andromeda decided it was best to just get to the point.

"So it's a place for dead people? Like...hell?" The nature fairy asked, eyes widened. She avoided asking why she was there.

"Yes. Though it's not hell." Andromeda replied. "There is a hell, but it's not here." Flora's eyes widened even more.

"So hell is real?" The older woman nodded. "That's crazy. But well, seems like today is the day for craziness. First I wake up in a beach in this Underworld, don't even know how the hell I got here, and now I'm talking to my boyfriend's dead grandmother." She started talking really fast and she missed the way Andromeda smiled at the mention of her new relationship status with Helia.

"I saw that you two finally got together. It was about time." Flora stopped talking and gave her an incredulous look.

"How did you... Oh. Well, I agree that it was about time." Knowing that later they could talk about Helia, she decided to find her answers first. "So, you were telling me that hell exists. Then what exactly is this place?"

"There are three paths that we might follow after we...die." Andromeda said after sighing and Flora noticed how hard it was for her to say the last word. "If you've done mostly good, you'll go to heaven. If it's the opposite, you'll spend eternity suffering in hell. And then there's the Underworld. It's a place for those who have...unfinished business." She paused to let everything sink in.

"Unfinished business?" Flora asked, confused.

"It's hard to explain. Usually people who died before their time came here. Most of the residents were murdered. The terrible thing is that we can't leave until we've concluded our business, and most times we don't even know what it is. We're trapped here for all eternity." Something she said ignited Flora's memory.

"But you weren't killed. Or were you?" Flora asked her, curiously and Andromeda sighed.

"I wasn't sick as everyone thought. No, as I later came to discover, the reason I died was because the tea I drank that night was poisoned. It wasn't meant for me, it was meant for your mother, but she let me drink it." Flora's eyes widened even more as she realized something.

"It was sent by Lord Remus, wasn't it?" Andromeda nodded and Flora realized that she needed to sit down, so she walked towards a few rocks. "So he was never telling the truth, he wanted to get rid of my parents so that he could take the throne."

"That is true. And now he's sent an attack towards the castle." Andromeda told her and this time Flora couldn't deny the truth any longer.

"I was killed during the attack, wasn't I?" The older woman looked surprised before she nodded. "So I'm gone. Oh, god." Flora put a hand over her mouth as she freaked out. "What's gonna happen now to Miele or Aisha or Helia."The mention of his name made her lose all control and she started crying hysterically. "Helia. He's going to lose it, poor thing. We just got together, it's not fair." Andromeda hugged her, knowing that nothing she said would be able to comfort the nature fairy.

"I know it's not fair, dear. I am so sorry that this happened to you, you two didn't deserve it." Flora gave her a small smile.

"I need to see him, talk to him. Is there any way that we could do that here?"She asked hopelessly and she was surprised when Andromeda smiled.

"There is a way, yes. But just remember that you might not like what you find." The older woman warned her. "Are you sure that you want to see Helia?" Flora nodded eagerly before standing up.

"Yes." Then she followed Andromeda to the place where she would be able to see the man she loved, maybe even talk to him, she hoped.

Andromeda led her to a small park where, strangely, various mirrors were spread. They came in many sizes and colors and many people were seen in front of them as they started at the images. Flora was surprised to see that the mirrors didn't reflect the people looking at them, but showed different people in different places. It was strange, but not as much as all that she had learned this day.

"What are these mirrors?" She asked Andromeda curiously and the older woman smiled.

"They are magical objects that allow us to see our loved ones in the Magic Dimension." She explained and Flora simply nodded. "I'm afraid they don't allow us to communicate with them, as I'm sure many people would wish. They only allow us to see how they're doing." The fairy of nature frowned.

"So I can't talk to Helia." She stated and Andromeda cast her an understanding look.

"Unfortunately, no. It's truly unfair that we must be trapped in this place with only a mirror to the Magic Dimension, but it's just how things are." Flora decided that focusing on that detail wouldn't help at all, so she settled for seeing Helia's face once again. Even if she couldn't tell him that she loved him and she was sorry for leaving him, seeing his face would be enough to make her feel better. The idea of being dead was still strange and surreal, but there was nothing she could do now. Her life was over and she would most likely spend eternity in this place.

"It's so strange to think that I'm dead, it certainly doesn't feel like it." She commented and Andromeda nodded.

"Sometimes I forget about it as well, but once I see the mirrors I am reminded." She told the nature fairy and Flora sensed the pain behind that statement.

"Being trapped here must truly be horrible, how long can someone be here for?" She curiously asked and Andromeda shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. I've met people who've been here for centuries, I guess some might have been trapped for over 1000 years." Flora's eyes widened, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it for they reached the closest mirror. It had previously been occupied by a blonde woman who appeared to have been a teenager when she died. A surprised look came to her face once she saw Flora and Andromeda before she smiled warmly at them.

"Feel free to use the mirrors for as long as you wish." She told them gently before she left suddenly, leaving Flora confused.

"Do you know who she is?" She asked Andromeda, who shook her head.

"No. I've seen her before, but I don't know her. Now, shall we get to it?" She answered before pointing to the mirror. Flora approached it until she was right in front of it. "You just have to say who you wish to see." The older woman added after seeing Flora's unsure look.

"Okay. I'd like to see Helia." She said, feeling rather stupid for talking to a mirror. The image of a red haired girl suddenly started swirling and soon a dark fog covered the mirror. It remained there for a few seconds and once it diminished, the image was dark. No blue haired teen, no sign of life. "Why isn't it showing him?" Flora asked in frustration and Andromeda looked just as shocked as she was.

"I don't know. The mirror's magic never fails." She mused before an understanding look came to her face."Unless..." Flora stared at her curiously.

"Unless?" She asked and Andromeda sighed.

"Unless he's unconscious. The mirror doesn't show someone who's unconscious or dead." Flora sighed in relief as her fears were downgraded.

"So he's probably okay, just not awake?" Andromeda nodded and Flora smiled. "That's good enough. I can see him later, but now I need to know what happened to my parents and Miele. She was shot by an arrow last I saw." The mention of her younger sister made her know exactly what to do next.

"Show me Miele." She said to the mirror and the image swirled once again. Soon Miele appeared on the screen. She was lying in a bed in a purple room, a window to the ocean beside it. Her face was pale and she was dressed in a pink dress that didn't cover her shoulders, so Flora could clearly see the bandages on it. By her side were 5 people Flora was starting to worry she'd never see again.

"She's getting worse." Niobe said as she stood by Miele's side with Teredor's arms wrapped around her.

"Perhaps that's not such a bad thing." Lily said from her spot on near the window. James was by her side while Aisha sat in the bed by Miele's side.

"How could it not be a bad thing?" James asked his wife incredulously and Lily's expression grew sadder.

"Because if I survive, I'll be alone." Miele said, tears falling from her eyes and all cast her pitiful looks.

"That's not true, I'll be there for you." Aisha told the young girl while smiling at her.

"We'll all be there for you, dearest Miele. But we do understand that life will be too difficult for you, now that Remus has taken the throne and you are the only survivor." Lily's voice broke at the words and Flora's heart constricted as she understood their meaning.

"The only survivor. Does that mean my parents..." The nature fairy muttered and her unasked question was answered by Teredor.

"It feels so hard to believe that Alyssa and Rollos are gone." He commented.

"I know. It happened so fast and we didn't... we couldn't..." Lily added and her voice shook and tears started falling. James comfortingly wrapped an arm around her.

"I know, love. We should have done more for them, but we really couldn't. We were exhausted from fighting all the guards." He reassured her and Miele groaned, making everyone look at her.

"I think she's getting a fever again." Aisha said worriedly while putting a hand to the young girl's forehead.

"What are we going to do? At this rate there's no way she will survive." Niobe exclaimed and the other adults just sighed. Suddenly a guard came into the room.

"Good afternoon, your majesties." He formally greeted the king and queen of Andros.

"Good afternoon. So, what are your news?" Teredor asked him and the guard looked at them sadly.

"I'm afraid that we weren't able to find him. We searched the entire palace and all we could find was princess Flora's body." The guard answered and James and Lily looked desperate.

"But where can he be? We've looked for him and everywhere and he's just gone." Lily exclaimed and James looked lost.

"He probably lost his way after discovering Flora's body. Must have been traumatic, our poor boy." He stated and Aisha shifted in the bed.

"More than traumatic, it was horrible. I cannot believe that my best friend is just dead." She said and her mother was quick to reach her side so that they could hug.

"I so wish that you hadn't had this awful experience, Aisha." Niobe said, but it was no use. The memory of discovering Flora's cold, lifeless body in the Greenhouse would forever be engraved in the fairy of waves' mind.

"I'm more worried about Helia. You didn't see the way he reacted, it wasn't just about seeing his best friend's body, there was something more." Her words made the other occupants in the room grow curious.

"Something more?" Lily asked and James recalled the way Flora and Helia were holding hands when he reached the Greenhouse.

"He loves her, he really does. I have suspected it for years, but I think I confirmed it last night." Aisha replied to her mother and Lily gasped

"Alyssa and I hoped for years that they might get together at one point, but we had no idea it would come true. How unfair it is that this happened right before her death?" Lily commented and silence filled the room at the reminder of the death of the queen of Limphea.

"This is unbelievable! Flora exclaimed while she stared at the mirror.

"I'm sorry about your parents' deaths." Andromeda told her gently.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." The nature fairy hiccuped, tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe you still can." She looked at Andromeda curiously.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked before she understood. "Are they here?"

"I don't know, but we can look for them." The older woman suggested and Flora looked back at the mirror once again.

"I want to, but I also want to save Miele. She's clearly in pain." Flora mentioned to the little girl who had just had a coughing fit.

" I don't think there's anything that you can do for her, dear." Andromeda remarked and Flora sighed.

" I can't just give up. My sister's dying, there must be something that I can do." She argued and Andromeda smiled.

"I see now just how much you are like your parents. Saladin and I always remarked how they were strong and determined people." Flora smiled too.

"I hope that they're really here so that I can see them again." She said.

"I know someone who can help you save your sister and find out where your parents are. But it will be dangerous and risky." Flora looked at her, interested.

"Who is it?" Andromeda sighed deeply and when she said the name, Flora sensed the fear and unsureness.

"He's called Hades."

"Idiots! Leave this room before I change my mind and punish you for being useless." An angry man screamed at the servants who had come to tell him yet more bad news. He had short, spiky blonde hair that was now fiery blue and he seemed to be in his late thirties.

"I'm sorry, master." One of the servants apologized before they all left the room. They were in a cave on top of the hill and near the beach. The master sat in a dark blue throne in the middle of the cave and in front of it was a huge mirror.

"Look who's already threatening your servants. If you keep going like this you won't have anyone left, you know." A blonde teenager entered the cave. The same one who had treated Flora so nicely and who had looked at the image of the red haired girl.

"What can I do when they are so useless?" The man asked her before turning his chair around so that he could see her. "Except for you, Daphne, of course." He added and she rolled her eyes. She wore a long blue dress with blue heels and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked like a princess, though she hadn't been one.

"Don't you ever stop looking at that stupid mirror?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Of course not. This mirror will lead me to my freedom and my victory. But it's taking so long, 2000 years and I still haven't found the nature fairy." He frowned before sighing. "But at least I have found Bloom and I reached her before my dear brother could. " He then smirked and the image of the same red haired girl appeared on the mirror.

"She's been feeling sick lately so I'm worried." The girl told him and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Daphne, there's no way I'm letting her die now. Mitzi will make sure that she remains alright." He assured her and Daphne sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear because I have just had a very interesting encounter in the Mirror Square." Daphne told him with a smirk.

"You have?" He asked, uninterested.

"Yes. A young girl who I'm aware is princess Flora of Limphea. You know, the planet of nature." His eyes widened as he caught on to what she was saying.

"Are you saying that you believe that she's the chosen one?" He asked her and Daphne smirked.

"I'm pretty sure. I could feel her immense power, though she won't be able to use it since magic doesn't work in the Underworld. And she had the mark, I think." She replied and the man sunk into his chair.

"So if she's the one, she's dead. That certainly complicates things a bit. But it's nothing that can't be fixed." He smirked before standing up and looking back at the mirror.

"Show me the nature fairy." He commanded and the image of Flora and Andromeda appeared. He zoomed in on the image and the tattoo on Flora's shoulder came into view. " That's definitely her. Bring her to me." He turned to Daphne with a serious look. "And don't you dare to fail me."

"Of course not. I'll be back before you know it." Daphne said before she left the room. Her heart was heavy as she knew that what she was about to do was wrong, but she didn't really have a choice. If she wanted to protect Bloom, she had to do what he wanted.

So, what are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the Brella scenes and how I tied up with the show? (mention of Stella blowing up the potion lab, Sky and Brandon going to Red Fountain, etc.)

What about Flora? Did you suspect that she was dead? What did you think of my view on the Underworld? As I said, it was based on OUAT. And what happened to Helia?

And of course, what are your thoughts on the plots with Andromeda and Daphne? The first one won't be around too long I'm afraid, but Daphne will have an even bigger part than she does in the series. You'll see in later chapters.

What about Hades? You already knew that he was the great villain here, I'm sure. What does he want with Flora?

10 HITS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES BEFORE THE 17TH!!


End file.
